


Законы Мерфи

by ivor_seghers



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: A slash fic in Russian, with McAvoy as a Scottish psychology professor and Fassbender as an Irish poet with alcohol problems.Воображаемый фильм, в котором Макэвой – шотландский профессор психологии, а Фассбендер – ирландский гуманитарий и лиричный забулдыга.





	Законы Мерфи

Название: Законы Мерфи  
Автор: ivor seghers  
Размер: миди (18000 слов)  
Пейринг: персонажи с внешностью и некоторыми характеристиками Фассбендера и Макэвоя   
Жанр: можно читать как слэш RPS AU, можно как гей-ориджинал  
Рейтинг: R   
Предупреждение: упоминания гета и бисексуальности. Пара цитат из X Men 1st Class.  
Краткое содержание: Воображаемый фильм, в котором Макэвой – шотландский профессор психологии, а Фассбендер – ирландский гуманитарий и лиричный забулдыга.

Источник вдохновения - эта цитата из интервью Фассбендера и Макэвоя:   
Question : What special power for dating would you chose?  
Fassbender: To make people feel comfortable. *blows a kiss*  
McAvoy: To say the right thing, always.

«Люди интересуют меня больше, чем их принципы, а люди без принципов интереснее всего». Оскар Уайльд

*  
Я в маленьком городе.  
И город Себастьян, центр округа Веро-Бич, США, - крохотный городишко втрое меньше Белфаста, и журнал мой называется «Маленький город».   
Журнал, собственно говоря, не мой, я работаю по контракту с издательским домом. Но пока на третьей странице после слов «главный редактор» стоит «Себастьян Мерфи», я действую так, как будто он мой. Себастьян Мерфи – это мои имя и фамилия.   
Недурное совпадение, скажете вы. А я отвечу, что это недаром. После долгих пьяных блужданий в лондонской ночи я вернулся в номер и обнаружил на экране ноутбука невесть откуда появившуюся страницу: «город Себастьян, Флорида». Жизнь мою в то время перекосило, и я решил резко вывернуть ее наизнанку. На следующий день я обнаружил в ящике письмо о вакансии и подумал, что это судьба. Если уж кто-то назвал город в мою честь, какая разница, что я появился на свет лишь сто лет спустя после этого. О прочих импликациях имени Себастьян я расскажу позднее: они не для первого знакомства.  
Моя фамилия, Мерфи, – на третьем месте среди самых распространенных ирландских фамилий. Вы знаете про Лигейю Мерфи, автора ирландского этимологического словаря? Нет? Значит, вы не языковед и не кельтолог. Как бы там ни было, я не однофамилец, а родственник. Это была моя мама. Она не так давно умерла в Северной Ирландии.  
Почему, спросите вы, я вам это все рассказываю? Потому что у меня чрезвычайно сильно развита потребность рассказывать о своей жизни. Этим я занимаюсь все время. И даже, как видите, получаю за это деньги. 

Но уж про законы Мерфи вы знаете? Да ладно, про них любой неудачник знает. Так что, если не знаете, я рад за вас. Вот для таких как вы - для тех, кто слышал их погребальный звон, но не знает, где он - я и пишу свою редакторскую колонку под заголовком «Законы Мерфи».

Эти законы, все семь, написаны у меня на гербе, или на щите (странная мысль), или на скрижалях, и всплывают вразнобой в моей голове в разные моменты моей жизни.

«Всё не так просто, как кажется» (Закон Мерфи 1)

Я иду домой по опустевшим улицам и размышляю о галеристе, с которым я сегодня познакомился. Выпитое шампанское постепенно выветривается, предупреждающе мигает светофор, редкие машины шуршат по остывающему асфальту Себастьянских улиц, налетает ночной ветерок, развеивая влажную жару. Мои шаги складываются в неспешный ритм. 

Как обнаженность стирает различия!  
Нас разлучает с одеждою случай.  
Как далеко от мирского величия  
страсти презрение к благополучию.  
Рвется приличий подстрочник муаровый -  
не ожидал такого улова я,  
и, не допев еще песенку старую,  
вновь одержим, затеваю я новую.

Реджинальд весь такой прямой и практичный, думаю я. Чувствуется, что не будет неприятных сюрпризов. И главное его огромное достоинство – он не похож на Джонни настолько, что я не буду наконец-то их сравнивать. Он более мужественно выглядит. Мы с ним ближе друг к другу по росту. Даже имя у него редкое и с претензией, а не такое ситцево-простенькое, как у Джонни-боя. 

Дома я нахожу сообщение от Джонни: он позвонил, пока у меня был выключен телефон.  
\- …Перезвони пожалуйста. Можешь не обращать внимания на разницу в часовых поясах.  
Я гляжу на мобильник, как Нео с двумя таблетками на ладони. Ну и конечно, тыкаю в зеленую кнопку, какой из меня герой боевика.  
\- Я за тебя беспокоюсь иногда, - говорит мне Джон, взяв трубку.  
Он так может, с места в карьер, без здравствуй, без как дела.   
\- Почему ты беспокоишься? Мы ведь вроде бы уже не вместе, - осторожно говорю я.   
\- Почему я беспокоюсь, ты никогда не поймешь, - устало отвечает мне Джонни. – Ты никогда не поймешь, что такое ответственность. За людей, за отношения.   
\- У меня работа ответственная, - осторожно возражаю я, сразу, как по волшебству, начиная оправдываться. – Руководящая должность.   
\- Ну, что с тебя взять, - говорит Джонни. В его голосе усталость и какая-то беззащитность. Та самая, которая неизбежно вызывает у меня желание прыгнуть на самолет в Лондон, умыкнуть его, спрятать в уединенном замке, где до него никто не доберется, и кормить его любимыми чизкейками и пирожками с мясом.  
\- Что у тебя случилось? – пытаюсь я разобраться в ситуации. – Что-нибудь в семье?   
\- Все в порядке. Конечно, есть некоторые трудности, но без них невозможен семейный союз взрослых людей. У Мэтью вот зубки режутся. Коренные. Просто период, который нужно пережить.   
Из трубки доносится что-то похожее на мяуканье, затем успокаивающее бормотанье Джонни.  
\- «Вот и сейчас, извини за неровный почерк», - цитирую я.  
\- Твои фирменные шутки, ну конечно, как я мог о них забыть… - отзывается Джонни, но яда у него хватает ровно до конца этой усталой реплики. - Ну вообще-то да, я с тобой разговариваю, чтобы не вырубиться, я сейчас с Мэтью сижу. Понимаешь, Маргарет тоже нужно поспать, хотя бы под утро. Вот она меня и попросила… А мы не можем нормально спать, нам слюнки мешают... да?  
Я поспешно отрываю трубку от уха.   
\- Ты хоть предупреждай, - говорю я, поднося к губам торец мобильника, - я чуть не сблевал тут.  
\- А между прочим, зубки когда-нибудь резались у всех. И у тебя тоже. Ты пытаешься спрятать голову в песок и исключать себя из круговорота жизненной энергии человечества. Вот я присутствовал при родах, и…  
\- Джонни! – кричу я в панике. - Джонни, я уважаю твою жену заочно, но не надо мне рассказывать про процесс ее деторождения. Я выпил один несчастный стакан виски и хочу удержать его в себе.   
Нет, это уже не младенец плачет. Я слышу, что Джонни на том конце провода хлюпает носом.   
\- Ты самоустраняешься при помощи своего алкоголизма, - подводит он итог. – Думаешь, я не хочу сейчас выпить стакан виски и лечь спать? Хочу. Уже третий день хочу. Но у меня нет такой возможности, потому что я взрослый ответственный человек, в отличие от некоторых.  
Я вижу определенный логический изъян в его рассуждениях – но отсутствие логики никогда не мешало доктору психологии Джону Макнайту выносить людям мозг.  
\- Ага, - только и говорю я смиренно. За годы нашего знакомства я научился понимать, когда надо перестать сопротивляться и постараться расслабиться.  
\- Вот видишь. Если бы у тебя были дети...  
\- Ну давай, давай, прочти мне сонеты Шекспира номер один и номер два.  
Только бы не стал рассказывать про грудное вскармливание.  
\- Маргарет гораздо тяжелее приходится… - начинает он как по заказу.   
\- Блядь, Джонни, - говорю я обреченно.   
\- Прекрати ругаться, - отвечает он. Его далекий голос звучит почти нежно.  
\- Я еще даже не начинал.  
Он всхлипывает в трубку и мурлычет какую-то песенку. Это наша песенка, разбираю я. Про шляпу по имени Джонни и голубой чепчик по имени Элис. «Johnny Fedora met Alice Bluebonnet in the window of a department store…»  
Я заваливаюсь на диван - в конце концов, мне утром рано вставать - и чувствую, что меня тоже разбирают пьяные слезы.   
\- Ты хоть один? – тихо спрашивает Джонни.  
\- Как перст, - с готовностью откликаюсь я.  
\- Что-то ты подозрительно рано. Или Он уже заснул?  
Такое впечатление, что у Джонни особо усовершенствованная версия гей-дара, которая срабатывает, стоит мне заинтересоваться другим представителем нашего с ним пола.  
\- Бххх, я с тебя хренею, Джонни. Ты меня опять подозреваешь в каких-то мужиках. И кстати, это уже давно не твое дело.  
\- Я лежу на диване с Мэттом, - сонно сообщает Джонни мне в ответ. – Мэтт вроде заснул, а я не буду спать, чтобы не задавить его случайно. Тут вокруг всякая хуйня разбросана, упаковка сока, памперсы. На мне серый спортивный костюм…   
Я содрогаюсь - трудно сказать, от чего больше, от возбуждения или отвращения.  
\- Ты разрабатываешь новую методику лечения гомосексуализма? – догадываюсь я, - По аналогии с электрошоком? Передай римской католической церкви, что твое средство эффективно.   
Джонни смолоду был знатный экспериментатор.  
\- Себастьян, - говорит он, - прочные отношения вообще-то возможны при любой ориентации. И твоя личная жизнь это череда провалов не из-за твоей бисексуальности. Я от тебя ушел не из-за твоего пола, а из-за твоего отношения к любым обязательствам, которые…   
Я начинаю плакать, давясь крупными слезами, и умолять:  
\- Джонни, ну отъебись от меня пожалуйста, ну что тебе стоит!  
\- Все-таки ты совсем опустился, Себастьян, полная деградация личности, - удовлетворенно отмечает Джон и отключается.  
Наверное, думаю я, надо было уехать не в Америку, а в Новую Зеландию.

Жалобно матерясь, я выдергиваю, одну за другой, застрявшие у меня в боку, в полном соответствии с моим именем, метафорические зазубренные стрелы. От боли нет сил перебраться в спальню и даже выключить свет. Я сворачиваюсь на диване, прижав ладонь к ребрам, под которыми еще стучит мое окровавленное ирландское сердце. Так я и засыпаю. Просыпаюсь оттого, что в комнате светло, и электрическая лампа потускнела в лучах зари. Вот так бы и это несчастное чувство!

Я бреду в ванную, залезаю под душ и неистово, с чувством глубокого стыда, дрочу на заплаканного Джонни в сером хлопковом спортивном костюме. Как он и сказал, полная деградация личности. Все-таки доктор психологии, не хрен собачий.

Затем я в одном полотенце курю перед окном, глядя то на просыпающийся город, то на страницу Джона Макнайта в Фейсбуке. Там со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось: все те же несметные миллионы последователей, или друзей, или как это сейчас называется. Ну конечно, все-таки основоположник нового направления в психологии. Все то же свежее фото: размордевший шотландский мужик с профессорской бородкой, я тщетно искал бы там прежнего Джонни. И стремные, стремные названия новых статей вроде «Сотворение жизни: зависть к матке на фоне текучести гендерных ролей».

*  
Мы с Джонни познакомились в университете. Впрочем, туда он пришел не Джонни, а маститым ученым Джоном Макнайтом. До того он окончил Эдинбургский университет, получил в восемнадцать, кажется, лет, степень доктора математики. В восемнадцать лет степень доктора математики, только вдумайтесь в эти слова! А затем, очевидно с той же легкостью, превзошел премудрости психологии, и уже как профессор приехал преподавать эту науку в Белфаст.  
В общем, Джонни был вундеркиндом. А я, мягко говоря, нет. К своим двадцати пяти я успел помотаться по Европе и освоить немало экзотических профессий, таких как массажист в Черногории, грузчик апельсинов в Барселоне и англоговорящая няня в Париже, но высшего образования так и не обрел. Потом я вдруг выиграл стипендию в Университете Белфаста. Я регулярно рассылал мотивационные письма с подборками своих опусов в разные образовательные учреждения - не особо целясь, а так, по наитию. И вот мне повезло.  
В общем, я даже чуть старше Джонни, но он был как бы преподаватель, а я как бы студент.   
Однако познакомились мы не в аудитории, а на дорожке перед учебным корпусом, после занятий. Стояла теплая, приветливая осень.  
\- Ласточка, ты мне не поможешь? – остановил я его, спешащего по дорожке, осененной золотом лапчатых каштанов. На нем был строгий темно-синий костюм, на мне - удобная толстовка с эмблемой университета и драные джинсы.  
Надо сказать, когда поездишь по свету с мое, глаз наметывается. И по этим, взметнувшимся на меня из-под каштановой челки, синим в цвет сентябрьского неба глазам я увидел, что их обладатель способен на многие приключения.  
\- В чем именно помочь? – сухо спросил он с явным акцентом.   
\- Не помереть со скуки. Шутка! Проверить перевод. Посмотри, как выглядит вот это четверостишье на взгляд англичанина?  
\- А отчего ты не спросишь об этом кого-нибудь из своих знакомых? – спросил он, но не с раздражением, а с любопытством.  
\- Знакомые будут льстить. Даже если и не будут - они ирландцы, они пожалуй насоветуют исправлений. А ты ведь шотландец, правда?  
\- «Aye», - подтвердил он на родном своем наречии и взял у меня из рук листок.

«Слагая вечные стихи, я слышал,  
как мне хвалу поют за мой правдивый глас.  
Тот высший разум, что во мне сейчас,  
звучит, бесценен, раздаваясь свыше.

Я трогал все: огонь, плоды и юность;  
Мне ведом хлад зимы и лета жар;  
Я все нашел, меня не задержал  
гранит преград. Но где же ты, Фортуна?

Я развлекаюсь зрелищем витрин,  
слежу за банками, где счастья вид так узок:  
чреда нулей, а впереди «один».

Я удивляюсь - ведь в объятьях музы  
не хуже я, чем важный господин,  
но нет мне ни воды, ни солнца, ни арбузов».

 

\- Ну, например, здесь я вообще не понял, - ткнул он в последнюю строчку. – Почему нет?   
\- Шарль Кро никак не доберется, - объяснил я.  
\- Почему не доберется? Откуда? – стал он допытываться, испытующе вздернув бровь.  
\- Знаешь, бывает: собираешься-собираешься куда-нибудь, и никак. То в другое место пора, то выпьешь и не доедешь.   
Он оглядел меня крайне скептически.  
\- А почему арбузы? Это у тебя с каковского перевод?  
\- С французского.  
\- Любите вы, ирландцы, французов.  
\- Ну, не только французов, - застенчиво скалюсь я.   
\- Я Джон Макнайт, профессор психологии, - официально представился Джонни, со своей избыточно четкой артикуляцией. И почему-то в ту секунду, когда он в одной руке держал листок со стихотворением, а другая его рука оказалась в моих ладонях, странное довольство охватило меня. Как будто замкнулся контур. Запели скрипки. То ветерок донес до нас звуки репетиции самодеятельного оркестра.  
\- Профессор психологии! Вот здорово! Я как раз гадал, какой бы еще предмет выбрать, мне одной дисциплины для количества часов не хватает.  
\- А ты, значит, вечный студент.  
\- Нет, я вечный жид, - демонически хохочу я и цитирую немецкого поэта-романтика Кристиана Шубарта, видного деятеля движения "Буря и натиск". - «Из темного ущелия Кармила / На солнце выполз древний Агасфер». Шутка. Вообще-то я наоборот, наполовину немец.  
\- На какую это половину?   
\- Подозреваю, что на лучшую! Только она пока не проявлялась.   
\- Подумай об этом, - он с коротким кивком возвратил мне листок.  
\- Спасибо. Буду счастлив увидеться в аудитории, профессор. На вас глаз отдыхает.   
Он прожег меня взглядом цвета ацетиленового пламени и зашагал прочь, но, сделав несколько шагов, остановился.   
\- Эй! Как зовут-то тебя?  
Смущенно ковыряя кроссовкой щебень на дорожке и, кажется, краснея, я ответил.  
\- Себастьян Мерфи.  
Мое имя звучит просто неприкрыто, пламенно по-пидорски. Я перестал комплексовать по его поводу, только когда содержание пришло, так сказать, в гармонию с формой. Природа взяла свое. Имя покрасило человека. 

В ту пору я еще стеснялся своего имени, каждый раз представлялся по-другому, а потом забывал и путался. А Джонни меня, значит, застал врасплох и подловил. Это был первый раз, когда Джонни удалось меня смутить. Но отнюдь не последний.  
И после этого он еще утверждал, что я первый начал подбивать к нему клинья.

2  
*  
На работу я как обычно пришел первым. Затишье, номер только что сдали, в это время месяца в редакции так рано никто не появляется, кроме вашего покорного слуги, который уже обязан думать о заделе на номер будущий. И вот еще Мэри-Клер показалась, темные кудри собраны на макушке в игривый хвостик, в руках картонка с двумя стаканами из кафе. Она проследила за тем, как я, помятый и небритый, осыпался в кресло, словно умирающий феникс, и там застыл.  
\- Тяжелая ночка, босс? Кофе? - И рассмеялась от избытка чувств.  
Я растер лицо рукой.  
\- Да уж, старость не радость, чего. Спасибо, - я протянул руку за стаканом. - Ты мой отдых воина, - добавил я в порыве признательности.  
Мари-Клер в меня слегка влюблена, во всяком случае, она часто хихикает, весело с огоньком выполняет свою работу и одевается в подобие костюма американской школьницы, предоставляя мне созерцать свои загорелые ноги в носочках. Нет, конечно, во Флориде и климат всему такому способствует, но мне хочется верить, что это для меня. Иногда я думаю, что надо собраться с силами и предпринять какие-нибудь непристойные действия, но все как-то недосуг.

\- Напечатай вот интервью, - прошу я, сбрасывая файл звукозаписи с мобильника ей на почту. – С директором галереи. Повторы всякие убери, вводные слова. Только не переусердствуй, сохрани живую интонацию, чтобы не выглядело как диалог из Джейн Остен. 

Я отпиваю кофе и стараюсь сфокусировать взгляд на мониторе. Кофе сладкий и с молоком, брр. Вот такой кофе всегда пил Джонни-бой и перемазывался пеной с корицей, когда ж меня отпустит. 

\- Кхм-кхм, про кубинские национальные жесты и про секс тоже печатать? – спрашивает Мари-клер через некоторое время.  
\- Да разве же это секс, - отзываюсь я рассеянно. – Баловство одно… Ой бля. Короче, нет. Не надо.  
Мари-Клер ухихикивается. Через несколько минут это начинает меня раздражать, тем более что она тактично старается сдерживаться, и я беспокоюсь, что ее в юном цветущем возрасте сразит апоплексический удар.  
\- Я выйду покурить на полчаса, а ты пока успокойся. Хочешь, еще кофе тебе принесу, в возмещение психологической травмы.   
Она поднимает на меня голову, сползает под стол и начинает там рыдать.   
Я, от греха подальше, выхожу. Выкуриваю пару сигарет, покупаю высокий стакан горького, как моя жизнь, черного кофе с фирменным старбаксовским запахом жженой тряпки и выпиваю половину одним духом. Вот, совсем другое дело.

\- Вот тебе твоя гадость, - ставлю я на стол Мари-Клер стакан капучино. – Если будешь ржать надо мной при сотрудниках, я тебя накажу, потому что хорошие девочки так не делают.

Она в ответ вибрирует и побулькивает, как закипающий чайник. Я наклоняюсь сзади и кусаю ее за край уха. Она затыкается полностью и мгновенно, и оборачивается на меня с совершенно круглыми глазами. Но я уже выпрямился, и в ответ только поднимаю брови, на манер «Поняла? То-то же»..

В редакцию начинают сходиться сотрудники. 

*

Это на женщин меня тянет таких, у которых столь же незатейливые эмоциональные потребности, как у меня самого, и единственный вопрос, который периодически возникает в отношениях – что сначала, секс или пожрать.

А мужчины, в которых я влюбляюсь – с исключительно тонкой душевной организацией. 

Бывало такое, что после прекрасного свидания я отвлекался – сразу столько дел появляется, когда сбросишь сексуальное напряжение. Бывало, что я некоторое время не искал человека, думая, что он, если что, сам меня найдет. А потом обнаруживал, что если он от меня чего-то и хочет, то исключительно крови моей - за такую мою невнимательность. Теперь я стараюсь быть разумнее. Если я благодарен, надо об этом сообщить, а не считать, что и так все понятно. Я заказываю цветы. Лилии. Белые. Белые с розовым. По середине лепестка идет темно-розовая полоса с какими-то родинками, пупырышками и сосочками. Очень неприличные цветы.  
\- Они ведь у вас пахнут, да?  
\- Конечно, нет! – с готовностью отвечает девушка. – Они совершенно безопасны для аллергиков.  
\- Бред какой-то. Кому нужны цветы, которые не пахнут? Это все равно что женщина резиновая.  
\- Тогда вам надо из Израиля, - предлагает продавщица, подумав. – Они будут подороже.  
\- Давайте, без проблем. Только чтобы настоящие.  
\- Ага, и тычинки, значит, не обрывать. Что напечатать на карточке?   
\- А вы под диктовку нормально запишете? – усомнился я.  
\- Для того и живем! – залихватски отзывается она.   
Я позволяю себе усомниться.   
\- Перевод стихов предтечи французского сюрреализма Шарля Кро?   
\- Можете прислать по электронной почте, - отвечает продавщица после короткой паузы, говоря медленно и раздельно. – Мы распечатаем.   
Правило № 31 работников продаж: если клиент кажется вам психически неуравновешенным, будьте с ним полюбезнее и сдерите втридорога». 

«Мх-мх-мх, думаешь кого-то соблазнить своими широкими бюргерскими жестами?» – ехидствует мой внутренний Джонни. Он угребает меня даже на расстоянии. Он оставил по себе прочную память в моем Суперэго – да-да, и жаргон его профессиональный мне тоже прекрасно помнится.

Лилеи цветок!  
твоим благородством  
над нашим сиротством  
алеет восток.

А запах твой - слаще,  
чем миро и мед -  
на небо возьмет  
и самых пропащих.

Твой белый наряд  
сверкает, не гаснет –   
кого из прекрасных  
с тобою сравнят?

Не роз сладострастье,  
не далии пыл,   
но лилии мил  
убор тем, кто счастлив.

О век королей  
и надушенных фрейлин,  
век оперных трелей  
и пения флейт!

Весна, собралась ты  
шелк лилии сшить.  
Ах, лишь бы дожить  
до этого счастья!

*   
«Если четыре причины возможных неприятностей заранее устранены, то всегда найдётся пятая». (Закон Мерфи 4)

Я направляюсь к двери, доставая из кармана ключи, чтобы запереть офис.   
Звонит телефон. Номер Джонни.   
Я нажимаю кнопку и молчу. Со мной здоровается женский голос.  
\- Что случилось? - в панике кричу я.  
Единственная мысль, которая приходит мне в этот момент – что Джонни погиб, и выяснилось, что он оставил в завещании какое-нибудь распоряжение насчет меня. Например, опубликовать мои письма к нему в многотиражном гейском журнале.   
\- Что с Джонни, он жив?   
\- Он в ванной. Десять минут назад был жив, - довольно хладнокровно отвечает Маргарет. - Я знаю, Себастьян, что вы с Джоном раньше жили вместе.  
\- Нет, не жили, - отпираюсь я. – Только встречались на выходных.   
\- Мне кажется, в отношениях со мной Джонни что-то недополучает. Вот я и решила с тобой посоветоваться, - говорит Маргарет, которая, вспоминаю я вдруг, специализируется на семейной психологии.   
\- Я сомневаюсь, что я могу помочь, все-таки мы разные люди, - начинаю мямлить я, но Маргарет это игнорирует. Сразу видно, решительная женщина.  
\- Вот например, иногда я вижу, что Джон испытывает явный дискомфорт, ходит по дому, ноет, ворчит, куксится, придирается ко всему, припоминает какие-то старые обиды, и это может длиться часами! Как ребенок-трехлетка, который подцепил простуду в детском саду. Он не идет ни на какой разумный диалог. И все заканчивается слезами.  
\- Вот прямо ревет? - сочувственно переспрашиваю я.  
\- Моими слезами, - натянуто отвечает Маргарет.  
\- Э, извини.  
– Что мне делать?  
Ну ладно, это в принципе простой вопрос.  
\- Надо его запихать в постель и дать ему чашку какао, тогда ему легчает. Он любит с зефирками.  
\- Да, разумеется, но как запихать?  
\- Ну как, силой конечно. Встряхнуть хорошенько, чтобы не отбивался, раздеть, насколько получится. – (Следующий этап я пропускаю, вовремя вспомнив, что разговариваю с женщиной и матерью). – Он ведь мелкий. Правда, в последнее время он здорово изменился, сейчас его, наверно, даже я не подниму.  
На той стороне провода задумчивое молчание.  
\- Что же, спасибо, - подводит итог Маргарет.  
\- Лишь бы на пользу, - пожимаю я плечами и, застыв с ключами в руке, вслушиваюсь в гудки в глубоком недоумении: что это было?

*  
Очень одинокое американское воскресенье. Весь городок как вымер. Я сижу посреди комнаты за круглым шатким столом и разговариваю с маленьким деревянным пингвином из антикварной лавки. Темное и светлое дерево, инкрустация. Я задумчиво отскребаю ценник от его блестящего бока. А что, Гамлету с черепом поговорить можно, а мне с пингвином нельзя? С пингвином даже гигиеничнее.  
\- Букет, конечно, ни к чему не обязывает, это естественно, что не звонит. Думаешь, не ждать, а позвонить самому? Но что, скажи, нас объединяет, какое я имею право?..  
В антикварные магазины, секонд-хэнды и лавки Армии Спасения меня властно тянет в любом городе, где я оказываюсь, поэтому я быстро обрастаю разнообразными мелкими штуками: инкрустированные шкатулки, тыквы-горлянки, ракушки, пингвин вот… Джонни говорит, что любое мое жилище быстро становится похоже на квартиру престарелого педераста.  
\- …Ну, переспали на письменном столе, дело-то молодое. Это ведь, наверное, не повод, правильно?   
Пингвин слушает меня внимательно, но, к сожалению, не пьет, а я сегодня купил две бутылки темного пива. Крепкого спиртного я не держу дома из принципа, но это помогает не всегда. Уже сейчас я знаю, что если открою вторую бутылку, то потом выйду в бар и догонюсь. Откуда я это знаю? Да просто знаю, и все. Так судьба стучится в дверь.  
Так. Вообще-то это кто-то стучится о косяк.   
Я оборачиваюсь. В дверях стоит очень красивая молодая мулатка. На шее у нее накручен огромный малиново-фиолетовый шарф, в руке матерчатая сумка из малиново-зеленых заплаток. Дверь комнаты окрашена синей краской, которая поблекла и облезает, обнажая прошлый слой, терракотовый. Чернокожая девушка смотрится на этом фоне просто отпадно. Эбеновые волосы ее собраны на затылке. Глаза любопытно вытаращены.  
\- У вас дверь открыта. Входная. Настежь.  
Ключи, к счастью, не торчат из замка, как бывает, когда я возвращаюсь поздно ночью, а лежат на столе – я только что воспользовался полезным брелком-открывалкой в форме зеленого клеверного листа.  
– Да, надо будет починить замок, плохо захлопывается, - отвечаю я. - Хотите пива? А то мне что-то одиноко.   
Гостья зачарованно делает несколько шагов вперед, волоча за собой сумку. Однако она пока что благоразумно не дает согласия.   
\- Это кто у вас? – спрашивает она.  
\- Это пингвин, - представляю я. – А я Себастьян Мерфи.  
\- Агата.  
\- Очень приятно, - отвечаю я, думаю, что, наверное, надо было встать в знак приветствия, отпустить пингвина и протянуть руку, но и так все отлично образовалось: Агата уже села за стол и орудует открывалкой.  
\- Из Ирландии? – приглядывается она к брелку.  
\- Да. И я тоже.  
\- Из Европы, да? – уточняет она.   
\- Да-да. Из *этой* Ирландии, - отвечаю я и с любопытством ожидаю, что же моя гостья расскажет о той Ирландии, которая не в Европе.   
Но она делает большой глоток и говорит:  
\- Я думала, только у девушек такие проблемы.  
Проблемы? Какие проблемы? С Европой? С неопределенностью мировой карты? С тем, что очень хочется догнаться? Я опрокидывая остатки своего пива и вскакиваю с места.  
\- Вот что! Я вам что-нибудь приготовлю.  
\- Не трудитесь, - холодно говорит Агата, которая все еще настороже.  
\- Я не буду вас заставлять это есть, - заманчиво обещаю я.   
\- Вы бы лучше позвонили, - говорит она.  
\- Да не люблю я эту китайскую доставку. Дорого, и жарят они черт знает на чем.   
\- Этой, кому вы там хотели звонить, невозможный вы человек! – она сердито присасывается к пиву.   
\- И то верно! – в эту минуту море мне по колено, я залихватски подхватываю со стола телефон, извлекаю из бумажника визитку, набираю номер и говорю, глядя в окно, на раскаленные крыши двухэтажной Америки.  
\- Реджинальд! А я тут пиво пью. Я подумал, может, встретимся?.. Перезвонишь? Ага, конечно.  
После этого позорного выступления я обливаюсь потом и с горящими ушами оборачиваюсь, чтобы обнаружить, что Агата расслабилась, как после хорошего массажа – надо полагать, услышала имя абонента.   
Она уже никуда не спешит.

\- Сюда бы красного вина сухого… - задумчиво говорю я, мешая курицу с шампиньонами и прованскими травами   
\- Я могу принести, - вызвалась Агата.  
\- Окей, сейчас объясню, как это сделать. Приносишь бутылку, выливаешь полчашки мне в сковородку, уносишь бутылку обратно, возвращаешься. Понятно?  
Агата оказалась понятливая – через десять минут она уже уплетает курицу, а я умиленно гляжу на нее, подпершись рукой.   
\- Кушай, кушай, меня ее мама готовить научила. Хотя нет, вру. Мама научила меня готовить макароны с кетчупом, до курицы я своим умом дошел.  
Как и все прекрасное, курица по-провански заканчивается, Агата дружески прощается и приглашает меня заходить, она живет наверху.   
Надо отметить, что мы очень неплохо провели время. Если не вспоминать, конечно, о звонке.   
Но я вспоминаю. Марсель Пруст вспоминал ведь о своей Альбертине? Вот так и я.  
Светлый образ Реджинальда маячит в желтом закатном мареве над остывающими крышами, как Фата-Моргана, как мираж далекого прохладного источника, и кажется, бесконечно от меня удаляется.

*  
Звонит телефон.  
\- Ты эмоциональный вампир, Себастьян, ты знаешь об этом? – серьезно говорит Джон Макнайт. – Для тебя всё только повод для стихов. Только топливо для твоего хваленого вдохновения.  
\- Зерно на мельницу! – радостно подхватываю я, уловив знакомый мотив из Рам Даса.  
\- И ты даже не оправдываешься, - отмечает профессор. - Ты бравируешь своей хипповской идеологией.  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, Джонни, не стильно! – обрываю его я по-редакторски. – Какие хиппи? Вампиры ведь по природе своей готы.  
\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай!  
\- Зубы! – радуюсь я. - Заговоры на зубы – отличное средство против вампиров. Как чеснок. Я не вампир, я сегодня готовил курицу с чесноком!  
\- Ты нетрезв, Себастьян, - с достоинством отвечает профессор и отключается.

*  
Мне часто говорят, что у меня выразительное лицо. Экстатическими взглядами и дебильными улыбками оно выдало меня в ту осень, и Джонни сообразил, что я в него (будем называть вещи своими именами) влюбился, гораздо раньше, чем я понял это сам. 

На лекциях Джона Макнайта яблоку негде было упасть. Не только галерка забита, как всегда, а даже на передние ряды не втиснешься: там собирался прекрасный пол. Придя, по своему обыкновению, чуть позже прочих, я медленно поднимался по ступенькам, озираясь в поисках места, и некая девичья стайка на третьем ряду потеснилась, уделив мне уголок у батареи.  
Временами я записывал, когда слова казались мне любопытными, но привлекала меня более сложная задача: я рисовал портрет. Джон Макнайт ускользал от изображения: сколько я ни пыталось, на бумаге оставалось только сладкое девичье личико. И я попробовал по-другому.

Нет никого на свете – лишь паренек  
русый, шальной, вздыхающий заполошно.  
Только и знаю, что звуки простых и ложных  
слов молодых, и имя в расцветках ситца.  
Селезнем я лечу, что заслышал манок,  
и соловьем в ночи не могу забыться.  
Я растекаюсь при нем в молоко и мед,  
белкой струюсь по дереву Иггдрасилю,  
соколом – ввысь! Как всегда, меня не спросили,  
счет между нами идет не на «чья возьмет»,  
а на спонтанные выплески сладкой силы.  
Тех, кто отважился – заживо – ей продаться,  
вновь создает сотворенный ими кумир.  
С нами летит Аполлон в хороводе граций,  
алчет и дышит, верша вековечный пир.

Как видите, желаемого в этих строках было куда больше, чем действительного. Разве что проскользнуло что-то из лекции - проф. Дж. Макнайт говорил о юнговских архетипах. Читая свою обзорную лекцию, он не скрывал своего отношения к Карлу Густаву. Уже тогда профессор больше жаловал теорию, подтвержденную экспериментальными данными. Сам он работал в то время в рамках классического бихевиоризма. К концу лекции Джонни исходил ядовитым сарказмом, а я, дописав все, что пришло мне на ум – или в какое другое место - умиленно смотрел на него.   
\- Вопросы?  
\- Как вы относитесь к книге «Воспоминания, сновидения, размышления»?  
\- Вы ее читали?  
\- Да.  
\- Зря. Даром потратили время.  
\- Ничего страшного, - успокоил я его. - У меня его много.  
Джон Макнайт ответил мне откровенно злобным взглядом. Я улыбнулся, чтобы сгладить неловкость. Тогда я еще не знал, что у Джонни времени нет ни минуты, с рождения и посейчас. Тяжела жизнь вундеркинда, и слышать, что у кого-то времени хоть отбавляй – ему как ножом по стеклу.

Популярность Джонни – продуманный проект, в который он вложил немало своего IQ (двести баллов, кажется – точно не помню, какой для человека максимум). Моя популярность как-то сама выросла вокруг меня, иногда я натыкаюсь на нее и удивляюсь. Теперь взгляд Джонни устремлен на самую престижную для психотерапевта премию Зигмунда Фрейда, и не удивлюсь, если он ее получит. 

На странице Джона Р. Макнайта в фейсбуке появилось новое фото. Джонни с наследником на руках, в белой футболке. Я дрочу на его округлый веснушчатый локоть.  
Боже, когда это кончится?

*   
Мы с Агатой иногда встречаемся на лестнице: например, я возвращаюсь с работы, а она куда-то идет. Дом трехэтажный, лифта нет, чего бы не встретиться.   
\- Ты не знаешь, где в этом районе можно купить пуговицу? – спрашиваю я ее, после обычного приветствия.  
\- Ну… в доллар-сторе, может быть? – поднимает брови Агата. – А для чего тебе?  
\- Хороший вопрос.   
О да, я оценил. Мне сразу пришел в голову десяток версий. Но я пока еще недавно знаком с Агатой, поэтому не излагаю их. А то ведь бывает у меня и так, как писал Уильям Батлер Йейтс, великий поэт моей родины:  
«Нет, не от ветра увяли листья в лесу, -  
От снов моих, которые я рассказал».  
Я просто поднимаю руку с закатанным рукавом.   
– Вот, отлетела с манжеты.   
\- ЧТО ЭТО У ТЕБЯ? – выкатила глаза Агата.  
\- Это номер, который был в концлагере Виктора Франкла. Что ты так смотришь? Мне семнадцать лет было. Хорошо, что не на лбу.  
\- Действительно, - она некоторое время задумчиво кивает головой. – Посмотри внизу на полочке, - она показывает, где, оттягивая низ своей блузки. – Если это была приличная рубашка, в семидесятые, или когда там ее изготовили, туда обычно пришивали запасные.   
Понятия не имею, когда ее изготовили, мы с Джонни ее купили в одном из наших походов по секонд-хэндам. Но я с любопытством заглядываю на ее изнанку – вдруг там и правда полочка, только совсем маленькая? Пара пуговиц обнаруживается ровно там, где Агата сказала.  
\- А ты здорово шаришь в конструкции одежды, Агата! – восторгаюсь я. – Где, ты сказала, ты работаешь?  
Она, оказывается, высококвалифицированная швея, делает всякие навороченные маскарадные костюмы, которые не разваливаются после одного вечера, и моделирует свадебную одежду. А у нас в следующем номере как раз три полосы о ремеслах в современном городе. Я порываюсь слиться с Агатой в страстном интервью прямо на лестнице, она смеется такому пылу, явно польщенная, и ускользает, оставив мне адрес сайта и договорившись зайти. 

*  
Наш журнал «Маленький город». Наш город – пляжный флоридский городишко, эдакий Баден-Баден Америки. По сравнению с настоящим Баденом сосет с причмоком, но кто ж меня спрашивал? Меня просто спросили: сможешь поднять с нуля печатное издание о городских новостях? Спонсоры требуют такого стиля, чтобы перед Европой было не стыдно. 

Правительство США решило еще лучше развить местный туризм. А то американские отдыхающие так и норовят свинтить в отпуск на Кубу, где за пятьсот баксов можно отлично отдохнуть две недели, да еще и сувениры домой привезти – ярко раскрашенные маски из кокосовых орехов, портреты Фиделя Кастро, дешевые сигары, настоящий кубинский ром, подрезанный карман, дизентерию и триппер. Местный депутат отхватил правительственных ассигнований под развитие туристической инфраструктуры в окрестностях Веро-Бич, а глава издательского дома Джонатан Кларк, чрезвычайно ушлый тип, с ним активно сотрудничает. Я спросил его: сколько дадут спонсоры? Сколько-сколько? Говно вопрос, с такими деньгами я способен поднять хоть целину, хоть член Барака Обамы наутро после инаугурации. Как говорится, дайте мне точку опоры, и я переверну мир. Пока что я переворачиваю предвзятые представления о журналистском деле – в редакции тот еще их рассадник.

Вот например, прочел я статью одного молодого дарования.   
\- Даже если у тебя талант, это не дает тебе право писать левой задней лапкой, Бен. Проверяйте свою информацию! Создавайте у читателя впечатление, что вам можно верить, – вещаю я на планерке. - А так ему ясно только, что его хотят наебать: «струя свежего воздуха, вихрем сбивающая с ног…» Что за струя вихрем, Бен? У тебя там водоворот? Турбогенератор? Как ты это себе представляешь? Образная система должна быть основана на реальности! Наш журнал – именно то, что связывает человека с реальностью городской среды. Мы пишем о настоящих, осязаемых вещах – где что найти, на что обратить внимание. Мы должны соответствовать! По всем параметрам - по качеству иллюстрации, по качеству языка! Только этим мы побеждаем в конкуренции с онлайн-ресурсами с их бесчисленными перепостами. Создавать с иголочки новый контент на основе окружающей реальности – вот наша цель!

Я по-джедайски эффектно выбрасываю руку вперед. В детстве я много играл в Люка Скайуокера.

\- Если у тебя со зрительным воображением трудности – займись рисованием. Очень помогает представить себе, что и как. Придумаешь метафору – черти для себя схемку.   
И самое главное! Словари! Скажем, Бен, ты нечетко представляешь, как выглядит струя: берешь словарь, читаешь простое определение. Как соберешься в тексте упомянуть то, чего сам не видел – сверяйся. Также к твоим услугам Википедия и словарь синонимов. Я бы с удовольствием переписывал статьи за тебя, Бен, я люблю эту работу. Но кто будет за меня ходить по светским тусовкам? Реклама, знаешь ли, сама себя не сделает… 

Мари-Клер прилежно конспектирует. Корейская хохотушка Люша, наша принт-дизайнер, которую мое выступление не касается, потому что она и так занимается рисованием, пускает пудреницей солнечные зайчики. Очень классный солнечный зайчик, в этом закатном свете даже отчасти оранжевый. Я слежу за тем, как он лазает по стене, как мелкий подвижный ручной зверек. Затем встряхиваюсь и завершаю паузу.  
\- Спасибо, Люша, замечательная иллюстрация. Как раз к моей теме про непосредственность восприятия. Посмотрите, какой зайчик классный, прямо стресс снимает. 

Затем я вспоминаю, как тенью сложенных рук на стене делать раскрывающую пасть немецкую овчарку, Шон-фотограф показывает аналогичную жабу, остальные экспериментируют кто во что горазд, и так мы все некоторое время оттягиваемся, все кроме двух членов коллектива, которые смотрят на нас, как на больных придурков. Это бухгалтер издательского дома, которая зашла поймать меня что-то подписать, и собственно автор перла, солидный мужчина двадцати двух лет отроду, который заботится о своем имидже успешного журналиста. 

Мой взгляд падает на стенные часы. Пора, что ли, по домам.  
\- Идите, дети мои, и подумайте о том, что я вам сейчас рассказал.  
Мне еще предстоит общение с бухгалтером. Я вытаскиваю сигарету, верчу ее в руках, затем – в Америке курить в помещении не принято – засовываю за ухо. Стрессы меня всегда вдохновляли. Бухгалтер всего пять минут говорит, а уже сколько у меня идей, я сейчас лопну, если не запишу.  
\- Один момент, - говорю я и начинаю строчить.  
\- Я вообще-то здесь по делу.   
\- Я хочу посвятить вам стихи, - откликаюсь я.   
Если я буду посвящать стихи тем, благодаря кому они приходят мне в голову, соображаю я, посвящения получатся очень любопытные. 

Мгновенья ловя, не забудь за грядущими прежних.  
Ища новизну, сохрани для себя все, что мило.  
Ошибку исправь – и прощенье рассветом забрезжит.  
В великой игре, на санскрите зовущейся лилой,  
довольно решить – и как выбор придет неизбежность,  
хватает не лгать – и слова обретают волшебную силу.

5  
*  
«Из всех возможных неприятностей произойдёт именно та, ущерб от которой больше» (Закон Мерфи 3)

А когда позвонил Реджинальд? Ну да, все поняли.  
Во время вечеринки.   
Я даже не знаю, откуда я там взялся, на вечеринке. Я ведь недавно в Америке, у меня здесь и друзей почти нет, так, десятка два. В этот момент я, как сказал бы мой гениальный полусоотечественник Оскар Уайльд, «с виноградными листьями в волосах». И я такой, радостно хохоча и вытрясая из головы лозы и хмель:  
\- Ка-ак я рад тебя слышать, любимый!  
Реджинальд смущенно, но, кажется, довольно, смеется. «Он любит выпить! Этим надо воспользоваться!» - я могу только надеяться, что в голову ему сейчас пришла именно эта мысль. Я отправляюсь на кухню и, не расставаясь с телефоном, с радостным смехом пытаюсь засунуть голову под холодную воду, чтобы хоть как-то протрезветь.   
Ага, что-то воскресает в моей памяти и начинает, как зомби, там копошиться. Это все Джефри. Я сидел в баре, мы разговорились о месте литературы в человеческом существовании, и Джефри пришло в голову взять меня с собой на вечеринку, чтобы его бывший лопнул от зависти. Чтобы бывший обзавидовался – это святое дело! Я как бисексуал без комплексов и несколькими стаканами за воротником горячо поддержал это блестящее начинание.  
Вечеринка была натурально студенческая – а кем еще может оказаться человек, с которым можно в баре зажигательно потолковать о задачах литературы, как не студентом?  
От всей души надеюсь, что им там всем хоть двадцать один стукнуло. Чтобы кто-либо лопнул, от зависти или от чего другого, я не заметил, но я после бутылки вообще не очень наблюдательный. Зато при такой легенде все девушки были наши – достаточно было нам с Джефом пару раз поцеловаться под их восторженный визг. Не знаю, как этой внезапно обретенной женской благосклонностью воспользовался Джеф, а я вот порушил свою маскировку к чертям собачьим. Что выдало доблестного разведчика – волочащиеся за ним по земле стропы парашюта? Волочащееся за ним еще кое-что, что он не умеет удержать в штанах? Я уже приладился заснуть, головой не в салате, о нет, а в пышном декольте какой-то чернокожей отроковицы, когда раздался этот судьбоносный звонок.   
И вот я над кухонной мойкой поливаю голову ледяной водой из удобного крана для мытья салата, мне гораздо лучше, я замечаю, что начал заниматься сексом по телефону, и одергиваю себя.  
\- Ты что ли еще не проснулся? Десять часов утра, - напоминает Реджинальд со своими обычными вежливостью и здравым смыслом. А он оказывается, хоть и человек искусства, а ранняя пташка!  
\- Десять часов утра?! – поражаюсь я, крутя головой. Вокруг и правда светло как днем. Здесь и там валяются прекрасные, бесчувственные молодые тела, местами в своих же телесных субстанциях, эх, не умеет пить молодежь.  
Пора мне делать ноги из этого бунгало.  
\- Я сейчас в каком-то незнакомом месте, - докладываю я, - похожем на виллу на берегу моря.   
Я выхожу на веранду и осматриваюсь.   
\- По-моему, где-то за городом.   
До горизонта простирается океан, а справа и слева, сколько хватает глаз – пустынный желтый пляж. Отсюда ведь, - постепенно понимаю я, - пешком до города хрен доберешься. А как же мы с Джефом сюда забрались? Я осматриваюсь: Джефа нигде не видно, наверное, с бывшим помирился или будущего нашел. Ладно, я и сам вспомнил, на такси.   
Тем временем Реджинальд приглашает меня пообедать.  
\- В полдень! Замечательно!  
Я обнаруживаю на двери холодильника магнит с рекламой вызова такси, звоню, и вуаля!   
Я даже успел окунуться в океане, и когда я сажусь в такси, в волосах у меня уже не виноградные листья, а песок и крабы.  
Мне рассказывали, что в пьяном виде я милый и забавный. Я, пожалуй, верю этим рассказам – иначе бы я не выжил.   
\- Ой, чуть не проехал! – прерываю я наш с водителем спор о языковой политике Ирландии. Сую ему две двадцатки, выскакиваю из такси и пускаюсь бегом, благо я, как был вчера в баре, в кроссовках и зеленых трениках «Адидас». Пробежаться хорошенько, а потом в контрастный душ – вот мой фирменный рецепт вывода алкоголя из организма.

Выгребаюсь я из душа, осторожно прохожу по комнате, лавируя между разбросанными здесь и там вещами и останавливаюсь в задумчивости посредине. Теперь я вспоминаю, почему был в трениках и драной футболке – я ведь постирать собирался. А теперь вместо похода в прачечную-автомат мне светит посещение гораздо более респектабельного места… или мест, если повезет.

Ну что же, это судьба. Бестрепетной рукой я открываю шкаф – и оказываюсь пред лицом Костюма. После того, как я бежал в США, я некоторое время очень хорошо одевался. Отчасти от горя, отчасти из-за шока. Я как бы эмигрировал не только в Америку, но и в другую одежду, от которой ежеминутно получал напоминание, что меня окружает не Ирландия (мама) и не Англия (Джонни). Что обоих для меня нет на свете – ее по факту, его по велению здравого разума.

Была во всем этом и некая жизнеутверждающая сторона: когда на мне сшитый на заказ костюм за две тысячи долларов, мне кажется, что я спрятался от жизни в холодильнике. 

Может быть, своим благородным сияньем Костюм преобразит мое дебиловатое с похмелья лицо в нечто более достойное доверия. Может быть, даже отвлечет внимание от рыжей щетины. Я посмотрел на свои руки, бесполезные сейчас для тонкой моторики, и в который раз дал себе слово купить наконец эту чертову электробритву. Я и галстук-то не смог завязать.

6  
*  
Пришедший с небольшим опозданием Реджинальд окидывает меня – и Костюм - придирчивым взором искусствоведа и расцветает скупой одобрительной улыбкой. Ну что же, свидание, кажется, начинается удачно.   
\- Пойдем ко мне, - предлагаю я, сжимая его длинные прохладные пальцы в своих, как всегда обветренных.  
Реджинальд красив и немногословен. В данном случае это чертовски удачная комбинация.  
На пути нам встречается Агата.  
\- Здравствуй, Агата. Это Реджинальд, - гордо представляю я. – Реджинальд, это Агата.  
Агата, сияя, протягивает руку.  
\- Очень приятно! Много о тебе наслышана. – (Чепуха, один раз услышала имя). - Себастьян очень хозяйственный и вкусно готовит.  
Ее слова мне что-то напомнили… Мама родная! Какой у меня дома бардак!..  
\- Ну, не такой уж хозяйственный, - вздыхаю я. – Скорее раздолбай. Но все равно спасибо, Агата, ты настоящий друг.   
В конце концов, у меня в квартире ноги к полу не прилипают, и спасибо - оптимистично вспоминаю я. Белье на кровати вроде свежее. Просто вещи разбросаны, делов-то. От этого еще никто не умирал. Я открываю дверь, несколько приободрившись.  
Реджинальд, однако, тормозит на пороге комнаты, как норовистый аравийский жеребец перед барьером. Он окидывает взглядом прикнопленных к стене Св. Себастьянов кисти Боттичелли, Гвидо Рени и Тициана, из старых календарей. Мой портрет в аналогичном образе, работы современной художницы-графика Миры Валеску, которая за услуги натурщика иногда платит мне натурой. Раскиданную одежду. Виднеющуюся в двери спальни, не заправленную хрен знает сколько дней постель.   
\- Знаешь, Себастьян, я подумал, давай сначала сходим куда-нибудь поедим, - вежливо предлагает он. Но серые глаза его малость расширены.  
\- Как скажешь, - пожимаю я плечами.   
\- Отвези меня в «Мариотт», – просит Реджинальд. – Там в это время года отличные омары.  
О, этот неловкий момент, когда у тебя есть красный спортивный автомобиль, но…  
\- У меня небольшая проблема с водительскими правами, Реджинальд, - признаюсь я. – Они сейчас не работают как права. Только как удостоверение личности.  
Хорошо еще, что у меня их не отобрали. Только пробили компостером небольшую дырочку, а с меня слупили штраф и внесли в базу данных. Боюсь, что в базу данных злостных нарушителей. Помню, как, будучи высажен из-за руля, я падал и канючил, что мне без машины тяжело идти. Добрые американские полицейские сжалились и отвезли меня в отделение, чтоб я проспался. С утра даже кофе с пончиком угостили.   
\- Давай лучше тут рядом в ресторанчик зайдем, - предлагаю я. – Кормят неплохо, и у меня здесь скидка. А вечером здесь паб.   
Собственно, потому у меня и скидка.   
Ресторан буквально в пяти минутах, ну что, казалось бы, за это время может случиться?   
\- Pssst! Mira! – слышу я национальный кубинский оклик.  
\- Hola Alfredo, que tal? Как жизнь полицейская?  
Мы обнимаемся. Кубинские корни у многих в этих краях. Этой нации свойственны сердечность и дружелюбие.  
\- Это он у меня права отобрал, - поясняю я Реджинальду. – Спас, можно сказать.  
\- Хей, Себастьяно, ну ты как, позвонил по тому телефончику Анонимных Алкоголиков, что я тебе дал?  
Мда, не всегда хорошо иметь много друзей.   
\- Обязательно позвоню, но вообще у меня все хорошо. Видишь, живой и здоровый.  
\- Мать-мать-мать, да ты в костюме! – удивляется Альфредо так, словно я по жизни хожу в лохмотьях. Он деликатно двумя пальцами пробует ткань на рукаве. - Ты на свадьбу что ль собрался?   
Я покатываюсь со смеху.  
\- Типа того. Будем надеяться.  
\- Смотри больше не падай на землю, mi amor, такую одежку грех пачкать.  
\- Будь спокоен, дружище. Увидимся! 

\- Это обычное дружеское обращение на Кубе - mi amor, - поясняю я галеристу, на случай, если он вдруг что-то не то подумал.  
А он ведь подумал.

Хозяин ресторана встречает меня как отца родного.  
Реджинальд с ледяным лицом отпивает ледяной воды из стакана.  
\- Я ошибался насчет тебя, Себастьян. Твой стиль жизни не соответствует статусу редактора крупнотиражного издания, - объясняет мне галерист.   
\- А минет соответствовал моему статусу? - С любопытством спрашиваю я, стараясь разобраться в его иерархической концепции. – Или здесь я тоже недотянул?  
\- Это было неплохо, - признает Реджинальд. – Но для меня подходит только лучшее. Я думаю, нам пора расстаться.  
«Блядовит ты, Себастьян, не по летам, - говорит его осуждающий, светло-серый взгляд. – И вообще, не люблю оборванцев».  
Я ловлю его руку.  
\- Послушай, я сожалею, правда. Мне просто хотелось чего-то более простого, прямого, домашнего. Или хотя бы не такого дикого, как вся моя жизнь, что мелькает в цветах немейнстримного югославского кинематографа. Мне хотелось отдохнуть под твоей сенью, средь высоких мраморных колонн храма искусства или наживы. В пестроте мимоз, барвинков и орхидей сияла мне белизной твоя лилия, Реджинальд…  
Он даже не дослушал.   
Зато вокруг меня образовалось плотное кольцо заинтересовавшихся.  
\- Feci quod potui, faciant meliora potentes, - развожу я руками. И перевожу, если вдруг кто не учил в университете латынь. - Я сделал то, что мог, и пусть тот, кто может, сделает лучше.  
Сегодня в нашем пабе вечер начался раньше обычного.  
\- Всем налей за мой счет, Майк, - распоряжаюсь я. – Чего кто захочет.  
\- Что празднуем? – весело осведомился парень, который подошел позже и не видел начала.  
Действительно, задумался я. Что это я сегодня пью так рано?  
Ах да, конечно, у меня есть повод. И кстати, я сэкономил на омарах.

В теплой и влажной флоридской ночи мы хором орем песни Cranberries, и никого не смущает ни то, что в баре нет караоке, ни то, что Cranberries вообще-то женский вокал.

7  
*  
Когда я добираюсь домой, там звонит забытый на столе телефон. Я прыгаю на него: вдруг это Реджинальд? Вдруг он передумал?  
\- Ну что? – спрашивает Джонни.  
В его голосе я слышу злорадство. Но я знаю, что это, как сказал бы доктор психологии Дж.Макнайт, проекция.  
\- Я все забываю спросить, - продолжает Джонни. - Зачем ты увез с собой мою шляпу?  
Силы небесные, про что это он? Так, надо собраться. Я не мог захватить шляпу на память, потому что наоборот изо всех сил стараюсь Джонни забыть, это простая логика. Я беспомощно оглядываюсь вокруг. И вот же она, шляпа: смотрит на меня с верхней полки раскрытого шифоньера.   
\- Христом-Богом клянусь, не знаю, Джонни.  
\- Это, между прочим, святотатство, - подлавливает меня он. – Клясться именем господним.  
\- Ничего страшного, я атеист.  
Это я его уел. Его же оружием. Логикой.   
\- В тот момент это показалось мне хорошей идеей, - выдвигаю я все же объяснение.  
\- …«В тот момент это показалось хорошей идеей!» О да, это твой жизненный девиз, Себастьян Мерфи! Это напишут у тебя на надгробной плите.   
\- Ну зачем ты так смачно, Джонни? Мне тяжело слышать такое. Я сегодня перебрал.   
\- Как всегда, - отмечает Джонни и нехарактерно смягчается. – Ну ладно, Себастьян, этот девиз начертают у тебя на щите.  
\- Ах, Джонни! У меня, как у хорошего ирландца, нет щитов. Мои щиты опущены, как у лайнера имперского флота, захваченного победителем…  
\- Тормозов у тебя нет, - горько говорит Джонни. – А твой язык без костей впечатляет лишь при интимном общении. Популярный комик, вот кто ты есть по сути своей.  
\- Меня кстати приглашали, - хвастаюсь я. - Когда я здесь на телевидении выступал.  
\- А ты там и на телевидении успел выступить?  
\- Свой журнал рекламировал. Пригласили меня, я говорю, выступать на сцене. А сегодня прислали контракт. Задача вроде нетрудная: выходи к микрофону да болтай. Журнал порекламирую, - загораюсь я. – Я думаю согласиться.  
\- Да, в Америке таких любят. Бродячих проповедников, городских сумасшедших. Контракт почитай, Элис-голубой чепчик, - советует Джонни.  
За годы нашей эпизодической совместности у нас накопилась чертова уйма семейных шуток, каждая из которых разворачивается воспоминаниями и разрывает мне сердце, как раздирает нутро проглотившего приманку медведя полоска острого железа, закатанная в мороженый жир.   
\- Не проедай мне плешь, Джонни, - прошу я. – Мне не пойдет.   
\- А ты в любом случае облысеешь, - с удовольствием говорит Джонни. - Из-за твоего уровня тестостерона. И будешь похож на горгулью.  
И быстро отключается, имея последнее слово, меня, и еще много чего.

*  
Парни с гуманитарного отделения (социология, литературоведение, психология, история) сбились в небольшую, но ебанутую компанию. Я в ней был самый старший по возрасту. По разуму мы были братья. В тот октябрьский день мы время от времени, воровски переглянувшись, по очереди подносили к уху невидимые рации, а потом с драматическими выкриками сшибали с ног того, кто зазевался и не успел этого сделать. Прямо там, где мы на тот момент находились. И бросались на него сверху. Лекции у нас в разных корпусах, расстояние между корпусами немалое, так что сейчас, к концу учебного дня, мы уже местами в траве, щебенке и синяках. Я в компании остался самый чистый, потому что самый внимательный. Завидев поравнявшегося с нами доктора психологии Дж.Р. Макнайта, я поздоровался. Тот ответил надменным кивком и прошел было мимо. Но любопытство победило соображения статуса.  
\- Во что это вы такое играете, Себастьян?   
\- Как, вы не знаете эту игру, профессор? – не поверил я ушам. - Это же «Президент»!  
Ну конечно, он не знает эту игру, бедный ребенок, сообразил я. Он ведь, наверно, уже в детском саду решал интегральные уравнения, или как это там называется, а потом все стало только хуже. Мои брови жалостливо поползли вверх.   
\- Хотите тоже поиграть?  
Наша компания была, как я упоминал выше, ебанутая. К тому же все мы направлялись в первый корпус – и мы, и профессор психологии. Я улыбнулся ему, когда он вскинул руку к виску. И продолжал улыбаться на ходу, как дебил, пока он не сбил меня с ног с азартным криком:  
\- Господин президент, вы в опасности!  
Правила игры профессор усвоил прямо на лету. Он удобно устроился на мне сверху. Он и сам-то не пушинка, а к нему еще прибавились остальные четверо – правила есть правила. Я как мог защищал приличный костюм Макнайта, обнимая его руками и ногами: не дело, если преподаватель придет на свой семинар пыльный. Мне сразу вспомнилось, что говорила в подобных случаях моя бабушка:  
\- Что ж вы ироды делаете, видите, что мой мальчик в чистом костюмчике, а вам бы только по всякому навозу шароебиться, - довольно точно выдал я ее обычную тираду.  
Все подохли со смеха прямо на месте. Причем от каждой новой слабой попытки отползти, чтобы в итоге подняться на ноги, начинали помирать еще больше. Виновник происшествия рыдал от хохота у меня на плече. Постепенно все расползлись и сели отдохнуть на травку, икая и всхлипывая. Только Джон Р.Макнайт остался на месте.  
\- Вам удобно? – кротко поинтересовался я.  
\- У меня брюки тонкие.  
Я в те беззаботные времена еще не носил костюмов, на мне серая толстовка с кенгуриным карманом на брюхе, в котором я ношу тетрадь и ручку. На размер я при покупке не посмотрел, и толстовка закрывает все что можно. Так что у меня, при всем моем темпераменте, не возникает подобных проблем.   
Я не знаю, что и сказать, и наконец решаю признаться.  
\- Вы не один.

Я не один. Джонни то и дело напоминает мне об этом.

8  
*  
«Как только вы принимаетесь делать какую-то работу, находится другая, которую надо сделать ещё раньше» (Закон Мерфи 6)

В итоге наутро я отправляюсь на работу все в том же Костюме и рубашке, которую я нашел в магазинной упаковке на верхней полке шкафа. Рубашку мне подарила мама незадолго до смерти, и мне до сих пор не хватало духа ее распаковать. Мама, получается, даже из-за гроба выручает меня в трудную минуту.

Здесь, вдали от родной Ирландии, никто не спрашивает меня о том, не родственник ли я Лигейи Мерфи, автора основополагающих трудов по семантике ирландского языка. И мне без нее вдвойне одиноко. Вдвойне? Это одиночество из тех, которое от самых пустячных причин растет в геометрической прогрессии. От забытой в кухонном шкафу картонки с купленными по привычке ее любимыми кукурузными хлопьями. От застоявшегося сигаретного дыма, когда я, забывшись, покурю в квартире.

Я часто о ней вспоминаю. Даже так: мне достаточно остаться наедине с собой и отвлечься от дел, чтобы погрузиться в какой-нибудь проведенный вместе день.

Исписанный и пожженный изнутри лифт, скрипя, поднимается на седьмой этаж многоквартирного здания на окраине Белфаста. Квартиру я открываю своим ключом.   
На кухне, в сизом табачном мареве, мать задумчиво моет посуду и слушает радио.  
\- Мама, познакомься, это Карен, - говорю я.  
Мать с плеском роняет в раковину тарелку.  
\- Бххх, сынок, что ж ты всё приводишь домой таких страшных крокодилиц! - вопрошает она на родном ирландском.  
\- Зато с ней в постели не скучно, - отвечаю я тем же манером.  
\- Тоже дело, - соглашается моя родительница и добавляет на всеобщей речи: - Я говорю, дети мои, что же вы не предупредили, что приедете, я бы убралась!  
Сроду она этого не делала – и кого только хочет обмануть?  
\- Ты чего такая худая стала? - обнимаю я ее сзади.   
\- Здоровье слабое, ты же знаешь, - небрежно отвечает мать. – Мне тут такие таблеточки прописали, я бы за них душу отдала в свои семнадцать.  
\- Антидепрессанты, что ли?  
\- Лучше! Хочешь угощу? И Карен тоже, ей будет полезно, - мама, как всегда, говорит доброжелательно и уверенно.   
Ее тон контрастирует с атмосферой жуткой трущобы – но она ведь всегда так живет, с самой своей хипповской юности. Или нет? Или стало хуже? Я замечаю, что Карен аж побледнела, а при ее биографии она повидала много чего.   
Рассмотрев упаковку, я выхожу в соседнюю комнату и ищу название таблеточек в Гугле. Они относятся к группе опиоидных анальгетиков, применяемых при терминальной стадии рака.  
\- Мама, расскажи, что с тобой творится? – слезно прошу я.  
\- У меня проблема, Себастьян: сын алкоголиком растет. 

Понятия не имею, подходит ли рубашка к костюму – я сейчас не могу смотреть на всякие блестящие поверхности вроде зеркала. Поэтому я еще и в темных очках.   
Мари-Клер, поглядев на меня, осторожно интересуется, не умер ли у меня кто.  
\- Любовь, - отвечаю. – У меня умерла любовь. И еще кое-кто скоро умрет, - продолжаю я, глядя на стенные часы, - если в ближайшие полчаса не притащит сюда свою ленивую задницу с полосой про памятники архитектуры.  
Пора уже начинать работать.

\- Ты свой материал про ремесла переработал, Бен? Сбрось-ка мне.  
Я читаю статью – время послеобеденное, я уже могу читать с монитора.   
– Вот видишь, как хорошо получилось. Помните же, что я говорил про непосредственное восприятие?.. Если не будете как дети, не войдете в царствие небесное.  
\- Это откуда цитата, Себастьян?  
\- Из Евангелия.  
\- Так ты католик? – удивляется Бен.  
\- Просто знаю священное писание, как хороший ирландец.  
\- Но ирландцы же католики, - гнет свое молодой американец.  
\- Да агностик я, Бен! Мама считала, что человек должен приходить в религию сознательно. А я еще не определился. Но это точно будет не иудаизм, бва-ха-ха!..  
Это я немножко рискованно пошутил, не рассчитал, у скольких человек в редакции есть ортодоксальные еврейские корни. К этому-то часу вся редакция собралась, о да.  
И эти скоты, независимо от своего национального происхождения, начинают в двенадцать здоровых глоток обсуждать мою потенциальную церемонию бар-мицвы, строить гипотезы и вносить предложения.

\- Можно потише, пожалуйста? - Заглядывает к нам девушка в сером деловом костюме и черной блузке.   
А я-то думал, что мексиканская народная музыка, которую кто-то включил на офисном музыкальном центре, полностью перекрывает звуки нашей разнузданной трудовой деятельности.  
Откуда-то я знаю эту хрупкую брюнетку – ах да, она из редакции женского журнала, что в соседнем офисе. У них там тоже сдача номера, и, судя по издерганному виду нашей гостьи, они подходят к ней куда более ответственно.  
\- Как вас зовут? – строго спрашиваю я.  
\- Барбара Гейл, - агрессивно отвечает она.  
\- Заходите, Барбара, отдохните пять минут. Выпейте чайку. Вот, возьмите кексик, - я открываю коробку с остатками брауни. - Я их буквально вчера привез из Амстердама. Попробуйте! Все уже поели. Видите?  
И я показываю сотрудникам палец. Не подумайте плохого, указательный. Весь коллектив заходится диким хохотом, некоторые съезжают под столы. Барбара покупается, как ребенок, тем более что я все еще в солнечных очках – свет до сих пор глаза режет. Жадно подъев оба брауни, она на глазах вливается в нашу компанию.   
Из колонок льется зажигательная песня.  
\- Ой, сальса! А я в студии латиноамериканских танцев занимаюсь, - говорит наша гостья и начинает пританцовывать.   
\- Дайте, дайте скорее координаты вашей танцевальной студии! – умоляю я.  
Очень подойдет к тематическому разделу следующего номера про мультикультурализм.  
\- Байлас Дель Соль, погуглите! И приходите! – задорно кричит она - У нас как раз мальчиков не хватает.  
Я оперативно записываю название на розовый стикер и приклеиваю его в центр пробковой доски на стене – как же в нашем деле без нее.  
В проходе между столами в нашем небольшом опен-спейсе к нашей гостье присоединяется Мари-Клер, которой потанцевать тоже только дай. Она в шортиках и обтягивающей трикотажной фуфайке в кислотную полоску: широкие полоски желтые-зеленые-розовые, между ними узкие черные.  
Барбара входит во вкус, скидывает пиджак, раскручивает в воздухе и швыряет в мою сторону. Хоп – я ловлю его, выкинув руку вперед моим фирменным джедайским жестом. Барбара остается в черной блузке и прямой серой юбке до середины колен, которую она слегка поддергивает, чтобы было удобнее.  
Наш фотограф плавно, как хамелеон в тропическом лесу, лазает под столами и по столам, ловя удачный кадр. Спортивный обозреватель со спокойным, доброжелательным выражением на мускулистом лице снимает это дело на айфон. 

\- Так-так, мистер Мерфи, - говорит моя коллега-главред, которая уже некоторое время стоит в дверях и смотрит на творящуюся вакханалию орлиным взглядом. Профиль у нее тоже довольно-таки орлиный. - Значит, сотрудниц у меня переманиваете.

\- Нет! Ну что вы, право слово! – Возражаю я с подоконника, куда, открыв окно, как раз примостился покурить. – Барбара просто зашла немного размяться. Подышать свежим воздухом, - я помахиваю рукой в воздухе, разгоняя сигаретный дым.   
\- Меня угостили кексиком, и там была марихуана, - оправдывается наша гостья, заправляя выбившуюся из-за пояса блузку и хватая со спинки стула пиджак. Похоже, она тоже журналист-стажер, как Мэри-Клер, только гораздо более зашуганная.  
Мари-Клер же не теряет самообладания.   
\- Это были брауни, - переворачивает она опустевшую коробку и демонстрирует логотип. – Я их в Старбаксе с утра купила. Можете проверить, вот, я собираю чеки для отчетности.   
Она открывает коробку в форме красного бархатного сердечка, из-под конфет, которые я ей подарил на Валентинов день.  
\- Я тебя наколол, Барбара, - признаюсь я. – Не сердись, можешь в следующий раз меня разыграть. Попробуй, это весело. Мы же не конкуренты, мы соседи, - взываю я к ее начальнице. - У нас даже целевая аудитория разная.  
Орлица смотрит на меня с подозрением.   
\- Даже не думайте выкладывать это на ютьюб, - сурово говорит она и уходит, забирая подчиненную под свое широкое крыло.

9  
*  
Любовь прихотлива и непредсказуема. Вот она переливается чудесными цветами бензиновых разводов на влажном асфальте, а вот припекло солнце, и все высохло. Если не разводов, то чужих разочарований богато выпало на мою долю.  
Наши эксы – это единственное, что останется с нами навсегда.  
О бывших я мог бы рассказать многое. Даже если не считать того из них, кто по объему присутствия в моей жизни потянет на десятерых, эксы занимают в моей жизни значительное, можно даже сказать фундаментальное место. Я легко завожу друзей и никогда не отличался воздержанным поведением.  
Увы! В категорию эксов любимые попадают так быстро. Я стараюсь не приближать этот момент – я стараюсь не износить раньше времени, не испачкать мои новенькие с иголочки отношения. Я их берегу на выходные. Также я как можно дольше не хочу обнаружить криво простроченную китайским подростком подкладку, разлезающиеся швы, удушающую синтетику. Такое всегда случается слишком скоро. Остановись, мгновение, помедли.  
Зато у эксов нет для меня ни одного сюрприза. Весь колчан их ядовитых стрел уже торчит у меня в боках.

У Миры Валеску наш журнал брал интервью по поводу выставки «Феминизм в искусстве». Так мы и познакомились.

Я ставлю на пол пакеты с провизией. Квартира у Миры еще меньше, чем у меня, если это только возможно. Это так называемая студия: в одном углу раздолбанный диван, на котором Мира спит, в другом как бы кухня, в третьем санузел за стенкой из гипсокартона. В этих хоромах всегда стоит жара, потому что они под крышей.  
У Миры на солнце рыжие глаза.  
Мира моя ровесница. Молодые девушки вызывают у меня такое же тоскливое недоумение, как новая одежда. Я боюсь их помять, порвать (молчать, гусары), поранить, замутить их чистый источник. И в целом предпочитаю держаться от них подальше, хотя они, конечно же, радуют глаз.   
Мира ниже меня на две головы, и вдвое тяжелее. Она совсем круглая. Она опять повредила ногу, натерла или еще что-то, при диабете много не надо –вялотекущий воспалительный процесс легко обостряется. Здоровье Миры разрушено многолетними излишествами. У нее астма и сахарный диабет. Единственное в ней, что чувствует себя хорошо – это либидо. Ну и, пожалуй, еще никотиновая зависимость.  
Мире с ее комплекцией трудно лечить свои повреждения самостоятельно. Я промываю рану дезинфицирующим раствором, прикладываю кусок ваты с мазью-антибиотиком, стараясь не обсыпать это дело пеплом с сигареты, и бинтую. Вуаля. 

\- Я тебе не перекосил твои планы, котеночек?  
\- Ты про что, Себастьян?  
\- С выставкой. Меня директор галереи послал. После краткой, но романтической связи.  
\- Хорошо живет, - выносит вердикт Мира. – Может разбрасываться. Что понятно при его внешности. Да нет, вроде ничего. Правда, он мне что-то говорил такое, - припоминает Мира. – Нелицеприятное. В том смысле, что сначала похудей, потом приходи на открытие.  
\- Не расстраивайся, Мира.   
\- Э, - машет она рукой. - Если бы я каждый раз расстраивалась, когда мне предлагают похудеть…  
\- Парень просто мало общался с американскими феминистками.  
\- Ах, если бы американскими.  
С видом на жительство у Миры есть проблемы.  
\- А я люблю феминисток. Ни капли не платонически.  
\- Я знаю. Раз ты все равно здесь, может приберешься?   
\- Ну и откуда мне начать, Mirochka? У тебя ведь повсюду все разбросано.  
На тумбочке угрожающе кренится стопка альбомов по искусству с таинственными надписями на корешках: «Родченко» или «Дейнека». Пол усеян изрисованными листками, я лавирую между ними, Мира на меня астматически шипит. Вообще-то голос у нее волнующий, как у Шехерезады. Грубоватый и теплый, как старый шерстяной свитер. Сладчайшее, что в ней есть, в этой прокуренной сладкоежке с крошками пахлавы в декольте. На ощупь Мира мягкая и белая, словно гагачий пух, а вот характер ее я бы сравнил скорее с мешком ржавых гвоздей. С гюрзой, ползущей по бархану. С проволочными, извилистыми, непредсказуемыми линиями ее рисунков, которые привлекли бы внимание самого Эгона Шиле.  
Понятное дело, желающие за Мирой присмотреть не то чтобы толпятся в очереди перед дверью ее квартирки.  
\- Раздевайся.  
Еще больше, чем в регулярном сексе, Мира нуждается в натурщике. Натурщиком я, было дело, подрабатывал в Риме, но позировать подолгу мне скучно. Вот мы с Мирой и пришли к взаимовыгодному компромиссу. Я убираю бардак, Мира, устроившись в углу дивана со стопкой бумаги и карандашом, делает с меня наброски. Иногда она вдруг велит мне застыть на месте. От этого уборка превращается в увлекательную игру, которой я могу развлекаться сколько угодно. Надо будет пригласить Миру к себе домой, там тоже давно пора навести порядок.   
\- Подай мне еще склейку.  
\- Мира, ленивая твоя задница, бумага лежит на другой тумбочке, руку не можешь протянуть?… Ну смотри, я твое инвалидное кресло катать не буду.   
Шурх-шурх по бумаге углем. Прыск закрепителем. И рисунок разворачивается, щетинится неожиданными текстурами, прыгает на зрителя, живой и агрессивный.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Я опускаюсь перед ней на колени. Я стягиваю с нее мягкий хлопковый трикотаж. Она раскрывает мне пуховые объятья. Мира мягкая и белая, как пушистый свежевыпавший снег, и я проваливаюсь в нее. В этих теплых недрах я дополучаю все то, по чему тосковал в эти бестолковые дни. А потом, чувствуя на затылке и на плече ее теплые руки, забываюсь коротким сном. 

\- А теперь отвали. «Смотреть на человека после любви – как после обеда на тарелку с объедками».  
\- Так писали, кажется, братья Гонкуры, - припоминаю я, влезая обратно в штаны.  
\- Даже не знаю, кто это такие, - смеется Мира. Настроение у нее, однако, улучшилось. – А я бы сейчас чего-нибудь пожрала.   
\- Чего-нибудь конкретного, или на мой вкус?  
\- Что угодно, только стряпай сам… Ххх, ненавижу готовить, - со вкусом отвечает Мира.   
\- И от этого питаешься сосисками? – гляжу я в холодильник. - Мира, сумасшедшая ты баба. Если бы я питался американскими сосисками, у меня бы тоже диабет начался.

*  
«Всякая работа требует больше времени, чем вы думаете» (Закон Мерфи 2)

Полвторого ночи. Редакция. Я в гордом одиночестве переписываю статью за нашего арт-обозревателя, потому что не собираюсь выпускать ее завтра в печать в таком виде. Звонит телефон. Я беру трубку, в трудовом запале даже не посмотрев, кто.  
\- Как ты? – тепло спрашивает Джонни.  
\- Нормально, - отвечаю я с тою же сердечностью. - В океане на днях купался.  
\- Ты что, последний мозг пропил, Себастьян? – Возмущается осмотрительный Джонни. - Там же акулы!  
\- Какие во Флориде акулы, Джонни, - смеюсь я.  
\- Понятно. Ты зоологию в школе прогуливал. В Атлантическом океане водятся акулы, Себастьян. Или хочешь сказать, они приняли тебя за своего? Акулы, между прочим, в состоянии учуять каплю человеческой крови за сто метров.  
\- Прямо как ты.   
Джонни звонит, именно когда моя сопротивляемость снижена. Когда я в цейтноте. Когда я в грустях. Когда мне хочется догнаться. Как чувствует, право слово.   
\- На что ты намекаешь, Себастьян? – становится Джонни в боевую стойку.  
\- Мы все еще настроены на волну друг друга, - не утерпел я, раскололся, под пыткой-то, конечно. - Моя жизнь без тебя – всего лишь морок, Джонни. Не больше чем цветной сон.   
Я исхожу стихами, словно кровью…  
\- Твои стихи ничего не значат для человечества, - быстро говорит Джонни, заслышав знакомую тему.  
\- Да срать я хотел на человечество, - привычно отвечаю я.  
С этого места Джонни как правило переходит к ответственности, но сейчас не хочет. Кажется, этот ход ему приелся.   
\- Ты и меня хочешь за собой затянуть, - перескакивает он сразу на следующий этап, раз уж про ответственность мы оба наизусть выучили, - хочешь, чтобы я все бросил и к тебе прилетел. Признайся!  
\- Ты что, Джонни, - опешил я. - Ничего подобного. И в мыслях не было.  
\- Я могу прилететь в США только через месяц. У меня семинары в Лос-Анжелесе, ну ты наверное в курсе.  
\- Нет, - вру я. - Я как-то не слежу.  
Создав новое направление в психотерапии, Джон Макнайт обзавелся своими последователями, последовательницами, из которых и жена его, апостолами, числом поболе двенадцати – словом, небольшим, но прибыльным культом.  
\- Ты не интересуешься моими достижениями, чтобы не слишком страдать от зависти, - догадывается Джонни. - Я в принципе готов уделить тебе немного времени.  
\- Джонни, - говорю я. – Я так не могу. Я старенький. У меня печень уже не та.  
\- А кто виноват? – проникновенно спрашивает мой мучитель.  
\- Знаешь, Джонни, что писал восточный поэт:  
«О долго ль будешь красотой ты ранить печень мне?  
О долго ль вздохами любви тушить все свечи мне?»  
\- Ты пьян, мой друг.  
\- А вот и нет. На работе никогда не пью.   
\- Как, ты в такое время на работе, Себастьян?  
\- Что ты хочешь, сдача номера, а я главный редактор.  
\- Это все твоя неорганизованность.  
\- Семинары у тебя, говоришь, через месяц ровно? – Открываю я его сайт. - Тогда я и на них не смогу прилететь.  
\- Еще только не хватало, чтобы ты явился ко мне на семинар! - Возмущается Джонни. – Там, где ты, сразу начинает твориться плохо структурированная феерия. На моих семинарах центром внимания являюсь я!  
\- А когда же? После?  
\- Или до. Хочешь, я к тебе приеду?  
\- Нет. Просто нет, Джонни. Встретимся где-нибудь… - я зависаю; в географии США я не силен, особенно в два часа ночи. - На нейтральной территории.  
\- Думаешь, я не хочу, - снова заводит Джонни свою песню, - тоже как ты. Колесить по Штатам. Трахаться с негритянками.  
\- С афроамериканками. Ты ведь здесь все-таки перед широкой аудиторией выступать собрался.... Но вообще-то нет, я в последнее время с одной румынской еврейкой того-этого. В смысле, на трезвую голову и так, чтоб запомнилось.  
\- А фотку? – требует Джонни.  
\- А пожалуйста, - скидываю я ему картинку.   
\- С этим на трезвую голову?! Так ты, наверно, от ужаса протрезвел, Себастьян! Но что тебе запомнилось, я верю. Ну так я все-таки приеду, - с нажимом говорит Джонни и оставляет последнее слово за собой.  
Я длинно ругаюсь в короткие гудки. 

10  
*   
Я возвращался под вечер то ли с семинара, то ли с дискуссионного клуба. Времени я в университете проводил много. Обратно в общежитие не торопился: меня там никто не ждет, кроме разве что соседей и тараканов.  
Я брел по скудно освещенным коридорам и вдруг увидел Джонни. Он запер кафедру, затем, остановившись у подоконника, стал укладывать в папку какие-то бумаги. Он рдел в полумраке румянцем и темнел глубокими оттенками синего, и я, замедляя шаг, залюбовался всем этим, как картиной Шагала. У меня из головы вышибло, что это не прекрасное видение, а преподаватель, с которым неплохо бы поздороваться.  
\- Себастьян, - сказал он вполголоса и выпрямился, оставляя папку на подоконнике.  
Я споткнулся.  
\- Ага, - ответил я, все еще слишком увлеченный созерцанием.  
Джонни молча отступил к стене, оперся на нее лопатками и закрыл глаза. Я шагнул к нему вплотную и склонил голову, опуская лицо ему в волосы. Жилка у него на шее нежно билась под кончиками моих пальцев. Блаженство, испытанное мной в эту минуту, было сродни религиозному откровению. Прежним с тех пор я так и не стал.   
Сам Джонни утверждал впоследствии, что ему загорелось проверить на мне статью «Невербальные ритуалы в контексте эволюции человеческого спаривания: стратегический плюрализм».  
Итак, Джонни на тот момент уже прекрасно знал, что творилось, а я нет, потому что со мной такое было в первый раз. Нет, обычное количество человеческого – и где-то даже нечеловеческого - спаривания, конечно, уже выпало мне на долю. Но в том, что происходило сейчас, не было ничего обычного.  
Кто знает, что случилось бы, если бы Джонни не приехал на тот год в Белфаст, а проживал бы и дальше в родительской квартире и безгрешно пахал бы на тучных нивах науки. Что было бы, если бы я никогда его не увидел? Прижился бы я, может быть, на кафедре: толковал бы сейчас, как добрый литературовед, о контексте и подоплеке, об импликациях и модальностях…   
Но предположения эти остаются праздными и беспредметными, как теоретические построения схоластов. Ни в какой жизни, ни в одном варианте бытия не разминуться нам с Джонни, потому что он – это он, а я – это я.

*

Джонни летит в Боинге где-то над Атлантическим океаном.  
Звонит мне супруга Джонни. Я уже не удивляюсь. Я даже вспомнил сейчас, как она выглядела, хотя видел ее всего один раз на Джоновой свадьбе, где все было затянуто туманом от паров виски. Сухощавая ухоженная блондинка с внимательным взглядом.  
\- Здравствуй, Маргарет, - говорю я, заранее виновато.  
\- Не могу понять, в чем дело, - начинает она; Маргарет практикующий семейный психотерапевт, ее время дорого. - Судя по нашему с тобой общению, Себастьян, мне кажется, что ты человек достаточно мягкий. Даже тактичный. А судя по тому, что Джон о тебе рассказывает, ты склонный к насилию маньяк.   
\- Ой, он обо мне рассказывает? – трепетно переспрашиваю я.   
Маргарет душераздирающе вздыхает.   
\- Бывает, приведет меня в кафе, усадит в уголок и рассказывает, рассказывает. Даже когда я сопротивляюсь.   
Я вздыхаю в ответ.  
– Ну, Маргарет, мы ведь с Джонни давно знакомы. Ему года двадцать три было, когда мы встретились. Наверно, ему виднее, чем тебе.   
\- Во всяком случае, на нашей свадьбе ты выглядел нормальным.  
Да, на этой злосчастной свадьбе, куда я ввалился с перекошенным галстуком, распухшими губами и второпях замытым лацканом, выждав в туалете некоторое время после того, как за Джонни закрылась дверь, чтобы, не дай бог, не создалось впечатление, что я делал жениху минет перед церемонией.  
\- Я тогда был очень пьяный, - объясняю я. – Наверное, нехарактерное впечатление произвел. Вот, - вспоминаю я, - я пью много!  
\- То есть, это Джон не врет.   
\- Да он вообще не врет, что ты, Маргарет, право слово.   
\- Даже про то, что тебя в Париже обвиняли в педофилии?  
\- Ну ладно, это врет, - признаю я. - Твоя взяла.  
– Эти его попытки уронить тебя в моих глазах - знаешь, на что указывают?  
\- На то, что Джонни надо кому-то толкать свои телеги, а ты ему самый близкий человек? – выдвигаю я догадку.  
\- На то, что он считает тебя конкурентом.  
\- Маргарет, я не собираюсь заниматься психологией. Клянусь памятью мамы.  
Маргарет усмехается.  
\- Я даже не знаю, волноваться мне теперь за Джонни или нет, - говорит она в каком-то лиричном тоне.   
\- Не волнуйся, конечно, - пугаюсь я. – А то вдруг молоко пропадет.  
Маргарет смеется минуты две.  
\- Себастьян, Мэтту скоро полтора года. Какое молоко?  
\- Да я почем знаю, - капитулирую я. – Слушай, Маргарет, тебе с Мэттом кто-нибудь помогает?  
\- Не беспокойся. Мои родители в нем души не чают. Мэтт симпатичный ребенок.  
\- Конечно, Джонни тоже симпатичный ребенок был, - вздыхаю я.  
\- Ты же сам сказал, Себастьян, что, когда ты с ним познакомился, ему было двадцать три года, - замечает Маргарет.  
\- Ну, тогда, во всяком случае, был.

*  
Пока Джонни изучал премудрости математики, он лелеял желание научиться общаться с людьми. Для этого он и поступил на психфак, в тот самый день, когда родители поздравили его с получением докторской степени и сказали: «Молодец, теперь делай что хочешь». И тогда Джон Макнайт планомерно, подобрав для этого оптимальные методы, изучил человеческие взаимодействия. По крайней мере, я это так себе представляю.   
Джонни всю жизнь впахивал. И один лишь отблеск нашего вольготного раздолбайского бытия что-то нарушил в его привычном распорядке. Ему отказали те тормоза, которые у него всегда были, и которых я у себя в жизни не видел и никогда о том не тужил.  
Впоследствии Макнайт полностью возвратился в лоно социальной приемлемости – но уже затаив на меня обиду. Он построил между нами некие идеологические баррикады и встал по другую их сторону. С тех пор Джонни так непримирим, словно в моем лице борется с подступающимся к нему хаосом. 

В студенческие годы я иногда проводил свои вечера в баре «Хэтфилд Хаус», неподалеку от университета. Как-то в дождливый вторник Джонни зашел вдруг в бар и сел со мной рядом, со стуком поставив на стол запотевшую пинту пива. Мы переглянулись: я недоверчиво, он нетерпеливо. И вот уже я, оправдывая репутацию Агасфера, рассказываю Джонни о своих похождениях и странствиях. Какой-то народ подсаживается к нам, слушает, потом рассеивается.  
\- Твое поведение… достаточно мужественно, Себастьян, - вынес профессор свой вердикт в этот момент отлива (сомнительный каламбурчик, учитывая, что мы пиво пьем). - Мужчина – пробный камень эволюции. Отсюда неожиданные поступки и безумные эксперименты.  
Джонни трогательный. У него волнистые каштановые волосы и дерзкая манера выговаривать вопросительные слова, дергая челюстью чуть вбок. Я смотрел на него, отвесив пачку, и слушал его акцент. Чтобы расслышать все до звука, я подался к нему вплотную, и видел его гладкую скулу и васильковый глаз крупно, как на портретах гиперреалистов. Нос у него в любом случае довольно крупный. Я пересел к нему на лавку, обнял его за плотную талию и вздохнул от счастья. Клянусь, в тот момент мне больше ничего не надо было  
Личным экспериментам Джонни в тот вечер только предстояло начаться.  
Теперь, припоминая моменты прошлого и выстраивая их в последовательность, я лучше понимаю, почему Джонни такой экспериментатор. Мы с ним попробовали все (во всяком случае, все, что я своим заурядным человеческим воображением мог себе представить), но не больше, чем по одному разу.   
А мои эксперименты были до того дня просты и бесхитростны. Чесать ему темечко, сидя на широкой кирпичной ограде, когда он подошел, шурша листьями, боднул мой локоть и, вытянувшись вверх, прижался к моему бедру, там где джинсы вытерлись от того, что я таскал в кармане ключи. Я любил почитать на свежем воздухе, а в университетском парке вокруг корпусов было полно укромных местечек, не замеченных студентами, которые мотались, как заведенные, по широким проложенным дорожкам, из корпуса в корпус.  
Джонни, отметил я радостно, как-то умел угадывать, где я, и находить мои излюбленные тайники. В этом я видел знак судьбы – на что ее знаки указывают, я никогда не понимал, но каждый раз радуюсь, просто как знаку внимания.  
На самом деле – узнал я потом – Джон Макнайт ничего не оставил на волю случая, а выследил меня, как хороший бихевиорист. Я тоже оказался весьма предсказуем, не менее остальных студентов. Только паттерн, сказал Джонни, сложнее.

Да, я часто его трогал, и мне было этого достаточно. Ни о чем таком я не думал.   
\- Себастьян, что это за инфантильные девиации? – строго спросил Джон.   
Я на всякий случай убрал руки, но что ответить, не знал, и просто смотрел на него, моргая.  
– Кстати, лицо у тебя и так глупое, не нужно специально стараться.  
Джонни выпрямился, подался вперед и поцеловал меня – так, словно вознамерился показать, как должны себя вести взрослые люди. Он целеустремленно прихватил меня за верхнюю губу, раскрыл рот и провел языком по моему.  
Отстранился и испытующе смотрит: как я понял?  
А я понял плохо. Я покраснел. Я не то чтобы никогда не целовался с непрекрасным полом – но не в пивной же.  
\- Люди же кругом, - говорю я слабым голосом.   
\- А ты стыдишься? – с интересом спрашивает Джонни.  
\- Я-то что, мне терять нечего.  
Он на секунду задумался.  
Об экспериментах, о мужественности, о своей репутации.  
Потом поднял на меня взгляд, говорящий: «Я такой загадочный. Попробуй разобраться во мне. А ну-ка попробуй».  
\- Поедем ко мне домой.

Это ведь Джонни пригласил меня домой, почему?   
Почему? Потому что он недавно прочитал Кастанеду и решил сместить точку сборки? Потому что он проверял на себе принципы НЛП? Потому что у довольно компактного профессора Джона Макнайта комплекс Наполеона, и он любит покорять все встречные вершины? Я так во всем этом ничего и не понял. 

Как быстро пролетело время с октября до апреля!.. Вот уже кипит в пабе вечеринка по случаю дня рождения Джонни. Мы кинулись вспоминать песенки – Джонни оказался героем многих. Мы тогда целую подборку соорудили!   
Почему твое имя, Джонни, так легло в американские песни? Было ли в том некое предвестье?

«Johnny comes marching home again, hurray, hurray!  
…and we’ll all feel gay when Johnny comes marching home.»  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r38Tatijd4o&list=PLC75D581665D45F0C

« Джонни пришел с войны домой,  
Ура! ура!   
Мы встретим его со всей душой,  
Ура! ура!  
Будут парни ура кричать,  
девчонки бросятся танцевать,  
всем нам весело опять,  
ведь Джонни пришел с войны домой!

When Johnny comes marching home again  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
We'll give him a hearty welcome then  
Hurrah! Hurrah!

The men will cheer and the boys will shout  
The ladies they will all turn out  
And we'll all feel gay  
When Johnny comes marching home.

The old church bell will peal with joy  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
To welcome home our darling boy,  
Hurrah! Hurrah!

*   
« Предоставленные сами себе события имеют тенденцию развиваться от плохого к худшему » (закон Мерфи 5)

Развалившись в аэропортовском кресле, я строчу в блокнот. Здесь вам не Хитроу с толпами встречающих, сидячих мест хватит на всех.  
Я вскидываю голову – ко мне идет Джонни, начав свою тираду издалека.  
\- Ты ни капли не изменился, Себастьян. Это трагично – прошло десять лет, а ты не изменился. Все те же драные джинсы. Та же застиранная толстовка.   
Я встаю ему навстречу.  
\- Погоди, что ты так похудел? Я не понял, у тебя, что ли, глисты?.. Нет, ну натуральный дрищ, - продолжает возмущаться Джонни и ощупывает меня своими цепкими ручонками везде, докуда дотянется, нимало не смущаясь тем, сколько вокруг народа. Я смеюсь. Добрый старый Джонни снова со мной.  
\- Это оттого, Джонни, что сейчас я занимаюсь умственным трудом! Когда работал грузчиком, конечно, был гораздо крепче.   
\- Ты, я так понимаю, живешь здесь с постоянным партнером, а я остановлюсь где-нибудь в отеле, - говорит Джонни, отвернувшись, и круто сворачивает к стойке «Информация».  
Я останавливаю его.  
\- Был у меня тут на примете один кренделек, - признаюсь я. – Но он меня как раз послал. Так что живи у меня, никаких проблем.  
Джонни потирает руки, маниакально хихикая. Он не может остановиться и начинает хохотать, как гиена.  
\- Дыши, Джонни, помедленнее и через нос, - советую я. – А то как бы тебя от злорадства удар не хватил.

12  
*  
В ту ночь Джонни – конечно же – выгнал меня спать на диван.  
Я заглянул в спальню утром, посмотреть, как он спит. А он не спал. Он лежал на спине, положив сцепленные руки под голову и растопырив те самые округлые веснушчатые локти.  
И смотрел на меня своими голубыми глазами неприветливо.  
\- Я проснулся от твоего кашля. Утреннего кашля курильщика, - приветствует он меня.  
\- Ты похож на опоссума, - объявляю я ему в ответ. - Я видел здесь одного, он нашел у дороги дохлую белочку и ел ее мозг.  
\- Ох, только не ролевые игры в опоссума и мертвую белочку, - вздыхает Джонни и потягивается.  
\- У опоссумов тоже такие розовые пяточки, - я ловко щекочу высунувшуюся из-под одеяла ногу. Джонни моментально сворачивается под одеялом в клубок. – И они тоже вот так мертвыми прикидываются.  
Джонни высовывает голову и разглядывает меня пристально.  
\- Ты что, до такой степени рад меня видеть?   
\- Да, мою радость в тренировочных штанах не утаишь. Джонни, давай я просто лягу рядом и подрочу.  
\- Неа.  
\- Хорошо, я лягу рядом, полежу, потом уйду и подрочу. Так тебя устраивает?  
\- Но я расскажу Маргарет, что ты меня изнасиловал, - пошел на торг Джонни.  
\- Это уже ее трудности, - я сбрасываю штаны и ныряю под одеяло.  
\- Безнравственный ты все-таки человек, Себастьян, - говорит Джонни, сладко потягиваясь.  
Мы жадно обнимаемся. Я провожу ладонью по атласной спине.  
\- У тебя руки, как терка, - привередничает Джонни.  
\- Обветриваются, - признаю я. – А ты представь, что это мама-опоссум тебя вылизывает, Джонни-бой.   
\- Вылизывать ты можешь и поубедительнее.  
\- Всему свое время, мой Джонни. Всему свое время.   
Сначала я зароюсь лицом тебе в волосы, Джонни, и запомню их запах. Я закрою глаза и буду дальше внимательно гладить твою спину, и запомню ее изгиб, от ладной лопатки до плотного бедра. Ты притих, как будто понимая важность моего занятия. Так и я не мешаю тебе плеваться в меня ядом.  
В эту минуту тишины на первый план выходит согласие, что всегда есть между нами. Как будто мы дорисовываем друг друга, как будто вместе мы составляем единое целое и, влюбленные в эту трансцендентную сущность, всегда тоскуем по ней.  
Джонни прижимается ко мне, словно старается согреться. Я обнимаю его обеими руками и закидываю на него ногу. Он пытается пристроиться более конкретно, я предостерегающе сжимаю пальцами его пышный бочок и лезу в тумбочку за презервативом.  
\- Чего ты, постель все равно менять, - ворчит он, позволяя надеть его на себя с явным недовольством.   
Он вылизывает мне грудь и стискивает губами сосок, и только я успеваю удивиться этой заботливости, как он засаживает резко, будто пытаясь наказать. Оказавшись на спине, я обнимаю его, он утыкается мне в шею и рвано дышит, одержимо трудясь надо мной.   
Знакома мне позиция и активная, и пассивная. С Джонни я был и там, и там. Природа позаботилась о том, чтобы он, при всей свой порывистости и агрессивности, никого не мог серьезно повредить. Когда я оказывался снизу, Джонни выносил мне мозг просто из-за самого факта, а когда сверху – из-за того, что ему больно. Понятно, какой вариант я чаще выбирал на трезвую голову. Но бывало, предупреждая «Тебе же будет больно», я все же покупался на его решительное «Плевать!»  
\- У меня дома простыни пахнут лавандой, и мы ложимся спать по часам, - быстро сообщает Джонни после всего, не успев даже отдышаться.  
\- Мне в постели еще никто такого не говорил, - жеманюсь я, изображая провинциальную инженю.

Джонни целеустремленный: захотел построить карьеру в выбранной им профессии – и построил. Захотел создать образцовую семью в образцовом доме – создал. Не удивлюсь, если и потолстел он тоже осознанно и планомерно, потому что высчитал, насколько это согласуется с его публичным имиджем. В сочетании с профессорской бородой.   
Джонни считает, что научными объяснениями можно раскрыть суть жизненных явлений, а я – что они проливают свет лишь на объясняющего, а тайны жизни остаются затянуты радужной пеленой нашего восприятия. Джонни целеустремленный. А я, ну вы видели.  
Потому и пути наши разошлись. Потому мы никак и не можем расстаться.

Начинается монолог на тему «зачем, зачем с тобой мы переспали?» Это еще одна любимая тема Джонни.  
\- Ничего страшного, касатик. С бывшими так сплошь и рядом случается, - успокаиваю я его.  
Джонни не всегда умеет высказать то, что его терзает, и забирается в какие-то свои теоретические дебри. Но когда я описываю ситуацию простыми словами, ему легчает.  
\- Ну конечно, - ядовито улыбается он. - Ты же у нас эксперт, Себастьян.   
\- Ага, у меня эксов ого-го сколько.  
\- Но я все расскажу Маргарет, - с облегченным вздохом вспоминает Джонни.  
\- По-моему, ей не очень нравится, когда ты ей такие вещи рассказываешь.  
\- В настоящей семье все должны друг другу всё рассказывать… А с чего ты взял?  
\- Она мне звонила не так давно.  
\- Звонила? Тебе?  
\- Она тревожится за твою безопасность. Ну Джонни, не хочешь, чтобы жена обзванивала твои контакты - поставь пароль на телефон.   
Но Джонни уже с шипеньем вылетел из постели и хлопнул дверью ванной. 

13  
« Если четыре причины возможных неприятностей заранее устранены, то всегда найдётся пятая» (Закон Мерфи 4)

Джонни сердито моется. Я валяюсь в постели и дремлю.  
Входит Реджинальд с ключами.  
\- У тебя дверь открыта, - говорит он, заглядывая в спальню.  
\- Плохо захлопывается, надо будет починить, - отвечаю я машинально. Сейчас меня не так легко вырвать из нирваны. Я просто отмечаю краем сознания, что происходит что-то странное.  
Из ванной выходит Джонни, вытирая голову.  
\- А я-то хотел дать тебе второй шанс, - иронично поднимает бровь Реджинальд.  
\- У тебя отличное чувство времени, Реджинальд. Но со вторыми шансами у меня не очень, вот и Джонни здесь подтвердит.  
\- Никакого второго шанса я тебе не давал, скотина! – отвечает мой старый друг.  
Он отнимает полотенце от лица, но не делает никаких суетливых движений, чтобы прикрыться, а просто смотрит на нежданного гостя, как на говно. Это заставляет меня задуматься о моих отношениях с Реджинальдом. Хотя этого молодого человека точнее было бы назвать так и не сбывшимся, он – судя по поведению - после одного только раза вступил в ряды моих бывших. На удивление.  
\- Это Реджинальд, - представляю я. – Помнишь, мы про бывших говорили. Это Джон Макнайт. Реджи, хочешь чайку?  
По каким-то неведомым мне причинам Реджинальд соглашается.  
\- Сперва помойся, Себастьян, - советует Джонни.  
\- Неплохая идея, - признаю я. – Две минуты.  
\- Ой, не торопись, - и Джонни смеется, как гиена.  
Надеюсь, что Джонни не хочет сделать с Реджинальдом ничего противоестественного. Вообще-то вряд ли, слишком мало времени прошло… Но с другой стороны, я понятия не имею как обстоит дело с сексом в образцовой семье – может быть, Джонни изголодался. Впрочем, Реджинальд на полголовы выше меня, на полторы головы выше этого мелкого пушистого хищника, он сможет постоять за себя. Ведь сможет, да?

Когда я возвращаюсь, Джонни с Реджинальдом сидят за чашкой чая, полностью одетые, и уже оба смотрят друг на друга как на говно. Чего-то я не понимаю во всей этой ситуации.  
\- Я сделаю яичницу? – предлагаю я.  
\- Ты обещал оладьи, - отвечает Джонни.  
Я даже не удивляюсь. Я вполне мог обещать оладьи два года назад и забыть. А у Джонни память отличная.  
\- Значит, яичница для тебя недостаточно хороша, Джонни, - все же переспрашиваю я, потому что жрать мне хочется, а возиться нет. Джонни непреклонен.  
\- Оладьи.  
\- Значит, Себастьян, ты умеешь готовить? – это уже Реджинальд.  
\- Да чего тут уметь, - отвечаю я, нервно закуривая.  
Джонни и Реджинальд одновременно, не сговариваясь, упоминают о вреде курения и скрещивают тяжелые взгляды.  
Я сосредоточиваюсь на оладьях.  
Они тем временем перекидываются, словно воланом, какими-то сведениями об ученых степенях, количестве публикаций и стоимости машин, очевидно, продолжая прерванный мной разговор. Разговор, как по мне, довольно скучный. Я прислушиваюсь то к шипению жарящихся на масле оладий, то к диалогу, не всплывет ли все же что-нибудь любопытное. И начинаю рассеянно напевать: «Johnny comes marching home again, hurray, hurray... »  
\- Где вы с Джоном познакомились? – спрашивает Реджинальд.  
\- В университете, - улыбаюсь я.  
\- Я там преподавал, - торопится уточнить Джонни.  
Реджинальд моргает.  
\- Где джем? – спрашивает Джонни, когда получает первую пару оладий. – Я люблю апельсиновый.   
\- НА тебе джем, Джонни, - извлекаю я из холодильника завалявшуюся банку. – Сливовый, здесь тебе не Шотландия. Лично я буду с сыром, ты как, Реджинальд?  
\- Я тоже хочу с джемом.  
\- По-моему, здесь вам обоим хватит, - говорю я, поднимая к свету банку, и почему-то вспоминаю свои завтраки в Париже, в бытность мою англоязычной няней восьмилетних близнецов Дельфины и Жан-Филиппа. - Взрослые мужики, вон один даже доктор математики – как-нибудь поделите.  
Оба косятся на меня одинаково злобно.  
Я отрезаю себе сыра и принимаюсь за оладьи, скромно глядя в тарелку.  
Устанавливается взрывоопасная тишина.  
\- Мне сегодня надо все-таки показаться на работе, - вздыхаю я с демонстративным сожалением. – Во что! У меня идея! Реджи, что если ты пока покажешь Джону город?   
\- Что?! – вскидываются оба как ужаленные, и обращают на меня одинаково оскорбленные взгляды.  
\- Ну, раз уж вы тут нашли общий язык… - слабым голосом продолжаю я. – Разговариваете, оладьи вместе едите. Ладно-ладно, не хотите – не надо. Ты можешь поболтаться со мной в офисе, Джонни-бой. Там у всей редакции еще мозг не вынесен… Реджи! – вдруг осеняет меня. – По твоему, Джонни ведет себя в соответствии со своим статусом? А я нет?  
Вежливый Реджинальд в сером костюме мнется и искоса оглядывает Джонни в аккуратных джинсах, белой маечке и гавайке.  
\- Нет, ты скажи! – не отстаю я.   
Теперь он от меня так просто не отвертится - когда мне что-то надо, я упорный. И он это знает.  
\- Не знаю, как насчет Джона. Но ты, Себастьян, точно не должен был приглашать меня на чай!  
\- И предлагать оладьи! – возмущается Джонни.  
В ходе беседы Джон постепенно придвигался ко мне и теперь прижимается бедром.  
\- Никому я никаких оладий не предлагал, ты сам их из меня вынул, - призываю я его к порядку. - Но в принципе вы оба согласны?   
\- С чем? Выражай свои мысли яснее, пожалуйста, - просит проф. Джон Макнайт.  
\- С тем, что каждый человек должен вести себя так, чтобы соответствовать какому-то статусу.  
\- А как иначе? – свысока смотрит на меня Джонни.  
\- Не какому-то, а своему, - уточняет педантичный Реджинальд.  
\- На этом принципе и строится человеческая цивилизация, - объясняет профессор психологии. Продавец статусного искусства одобрительно кивает. Я тоже несколько раз киваю, но задумчиво.  
\- Спасибо. Прямо от души отлегло, - отвечаю я, все еще пытаясь определить: можно ли это понять, или только запомнить.   
\- И перестань меня нюхать, будто я какая-то орхидея! – возмущается Джонни.   
\- Я задумался, - оправдываюсь я.   
\- Вот он всегда так, - поясняет Джонни в сторону Реджинальда.   
У меня начинает закипать мозг. Больше того, мне становится неуютно в трусах и футболке.  
\- Я пойду переоденусь.  
Вернувшись, я обнаруживаю, что Джонни доел мои оладьи и, маниакально сверкая глазами, что-то впаривает Реджинальду про преимущества образцового гетеросексуального брака.   
\- Есть ценности, обладающие универсальным значением в человеческом измерении, - слышу я. Прекрасный семьянин Джонни вскидывает подбородок и измеряет одинокого гомосексуалиста снисходительным взглядом. Реджинальд смотрит на него сконфуженно. 

\- Дверь проверь! – сурово командуют мне оба, когда мы выходим на лестничную площадку.  
\- Ну что, поехали? – говорит Джонни.  
\- У него нет прав, - объясняет Реджинальд.   
\- Я знаю, - раздраженно отвечает Джонни, который тоже вспомнил.  
\- Да тут пешком полчаса, алё, парни! – машу я им руками.  
\- Полчаса пешком?!  
\- Что, взрослые успешные люди пешком не ходят? – сварливо переспрашиваю я. – Или исключительно в спортзале?  
\- Тебе кстати в фитнес-центр бы неплохо.   
\- Идите лучше, - подгоняю я их, - чем вдвоем на грубость нарываться.  
Реджинальд способен есть мозг, и без труда справлялся лично со мной – но по сравнению с Джонни он робкий ученик. К тому же, у Джонни есть образцовая гетеросексуальная семья, а у Реджи этого символа статуса нет. 

Эти двое на прощанье обмениваются уничтожающими взглядами и визитными карточками. У Реджинальда, оказывается, есть родственники в Шотландии, которым что-то надо передать или кого-то порекомендовать.   
\- Вас подвезти? – Реджинальд, конечно, на машине.  
\- Нет, мы все-таки прогуляемся, - Джонни собственнически берет меня под руку и смотрит на него гоголем.   
Когда серебристый «Форд» исчезает из виду, он меня отпускает.   
– Ну вот, теперь он от тебя не отвяжется, - удовлетворенно говорит он. - Приличный парень: я думаю, это подходящий выбор, пока ты здесь.  
Я молчу, в глубокой задумчивости. Джонни порывался выбирать мне рубашки, шляпы, ботинки, девушек. Но вот парня в первый раз.  
\- Так и будешь стоять с открытым ртом? – спрашивает он.  
\- Почему ты подумал, что Реджи теперь от меня не отвяжется?   
\- Годы изучения социальных взаимодействий, тебе не понять, Себастьян. Он чистоплотный, обязательный. С четкими моральными принципами, - продолжает он расписывать Реджинальда, увлекшись. – Примерно тридцать два года, но выглядит отлично.  
\- Наверное, спит с огурцами на глазах, - рассеянно поддакиваю я.  
Понятия не имею, сколько Реджинальду лет, и не понимаю, как Джонни вычислил. Я, собственно, занят тем, что подфутболиваю вперед по тротуару декоративный камешек, который подцепил у цветочного магазина.  
Сзади слышатся дикий гиений хохот и рыдания.  
\- Джонни, не отставай! – бросаю я командным голосом мамаши на детской площадке.  
\- С огурцами!.. – рыдает Джонни, привалившись к стене.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - урезониваю я его. – Реджинальд взрослый человек, может спать с чем угодно.  
Проходящая мимо группа школьников тоже начинает ржать, это как-то заразно.

*  
\- Ты живешь в каком-то своем мире! - заводит Джонни свою песенку уже в редакции. – Ты ведешь себя так, словно реальный мир можно преобразить в это твое личное безумное пространство! Как будто Марк Шагал и Шарль Кро живут и сегодня! У тебя вообще нет контакта с реальностью!  
\- Сдалась мне эта твоя реальность.   
Я мирно слушаю Джонни, отвечаю ему время от времени, пишу две статьи и просматриваю новости.  
\- Вот здесь, - тычет Джонни пальцем в экран, воткнув мне подбородок между шеей и плечом. – Почему ты так пишешь? Что это такое?  
\- Это черновик передовицы. Я так мыслю, - поясняю я.   
\- Слово «мыслю» не подходит сюда, так как подразумевает высшую мозговую деятельность, - расставляет все по полочкам профессор. – Вот чем ты слушал мои лекции, Себастьян?  
\- Сдал зачет по общей психологии, между прочим, без проблем, - вспоминаю я, хотя нелегкая задача восстановить в памяти третий курс. - И даже не тебе.   
\- Ты мазохист, Себастьян, - делает вывод Джонни и ласково смотрит на меня. - Признайся.  
\- Ладно, я мазохист. Ты доволен?   
\- Нет. – (И почему я не удивлен?). – Ты наверно не понимаешь, что это такое.  
Джонни очень приметливый.   
\- Сколько раз встречал определения, но смысл как-то ускользает, - мирно соглашаюсь я.  
\- Это потому что ты так привык жить, без смысла, - начинает объяснять Джонни. - В потоках хаотичной, неструктурированной информации. Современная виртуальная масс-культура потакает подобному типу восприятия – а с эволюционной точки зрения он гибелен! Да, ты можешь жить сегодняшним днем, без планов на будущее, без ответственности перед обществом, без хребта. Но то, на что ты променял четкую, логичную картину мира – свобода ассоциаций, быстрота произвольных умственных построений – не более чем золото ваших ирландских сидов, которое рассыплется сухими осенними листьями, как только столкнется с подлинными требованиями реальности.  
Мое проклятое воображение разрастается причудливыми дебрями, в которых мне и приходится жить. Что бы ни приходило мне в голову, я записываю это в блокнот.

Белые грани солнца алмазом режут стекло  
окон, хрусталик – беззащитного глаза.  
Лезвие слов взрезает мозг мой, сверкая зло.  
Сердце слабеет – боль стерпеть тяжело,  
но не щади – у тебя всегда всё и сразу.  
Силу любви и боли вкладываешь в удар:  
силу в твоем огне закаленной стали,  
силу так и не пре-одоленной дали,  
силу, что перетекает в меня, как дар. 

\- Говори, Джонни-бой, говори, - выдыхаю я, записав. - Я внимаю… А вы-то чего рты поразинули? – осматриваю я офис и замечаю, что, пока мы с Джонни тут беседовали, незаметно собрались и мои подчиненные. - Тут вам не «Диалоги» Платона! Кто работать будет, я не понял? Это что ли к вам Джонни приехал? Только тот, кто приютит профессора Джона Макнайта и накормит оладьями, заслуживает приобщения. Кстати, я серьезно. Кандидатуры обсуждаются.  
Девушки хихикают. Джонни смотрит на них оценивающе. Я вспоминаю наши, было дело, многофигурные композиции.  
Пока я сидел на стуле ближе к сканеру, Джонни отжал у меня кресло, свернулся в нем клубочком, подобрав ноги, и откатил его в угол, чтобы я не стал претендовать на территорию. И вещает теперь оттуда.   
Но хорошенького понемножку. Я окидываю свой офис орлиным взглядом. Наверное, орлиный взгляд у главредов – это профессиональное.   
\- Так, Бен, как там твоя полоса про конкурс цветов? Ты должен делать свою полосу, Бен. Сначала доделай полосу, потом можешь идти обедать. Энн, ты нашла прецеденты для статьи про местное самоуправление? Сбрось мне ссылки. Люша, умница ты моя, покажи, что у тебя с рекламой получилось.  
Быть отцом родным мне по плечу, если подопечные – взрослые самостоятельные люди.   
Моя редакция не возражает.  
\- Пора обедать, Себастьян, - говорит Джонни через некоторое время, соскучившись.

*  
Выйдя на улицу, Джонни оглядывается по сторонам и морщит нос. Здесь и там вдоль улицы торчат пальмы. К горизонту совершенно прямым рядом уходят двух-трехэтажные дома стандартной американской застройки 1920х. Буквы на вывесках выцвели и растрескались от солнца. Чувствуется, что Себастьян не дотягивает до стандартов профессора Макнайта. Да-да, и город тоже.   
Как собрат-европеец, я Джонни понимаю.   
\- У вас здесь есть сэконд-хэнды? – спрашивает он сварливо.  
\- Здесь же люди живут, Джонни. Конечно, есть.  
Джонни до изумления любит покупать шмотки, но считает это недостаточно мужественным. Так что быть инициатором этого дела он не хочет.   
\- Не хочешь пополнить гардероб?  
Сам-то проф. Дж. Макнайт, конечно, из секонда не одевается, поэтому у него тем более нет причины туда заходить. И однако, именно сэконды манят его чем-то.  
\- Да нет, я в порядке.   
Джонни вцепляется мне в рукав, делает резкое движение и отрывает его наполовину.  
И мило улыбается.  
\- Знаешь, Себастьян, если рубашку можно так просто порвать, то она никуда не годится.  
Зря я вздумал с Джонни шутить, думаю я. Но просто вздыхаю и иду дальше. Не меняя траектории. Джонни бросает на меня злобные взгляды. Я почти слышу, как работает его сверхмощный мозг. Хорошо, что мы уже пришли - я круто останавливаюсь перед знакомой лавочкой.  
\- Вот! Ты доволен?   
Не могу я не задавать этот вопрос время от времени, как будто надеюсь, что Джонни ответит «да».  
Он фыркает и, резко звякнув колокольчиком, заходит в лавку.

Там мы и купили шляпу.  
\- Вот. Эта шляпа по имени Джонни будет всегда с тобой, - говорит он. - Даже когда я улечу.  
\- Спасибо. От солнца то, что надо.   
\- От солнца ты обгораешь и идешь трещинами, как плохо обожженная терракота, - уточняет Джонни. – Пользуйся защитным кремом.

*  
Вечером я показываю Джонни бар (тот самый, в котором у меня скидки). Мы обмываем мою шляпу, рассказываем, как ее зовут, и поем про нее песню из диснеевского мультика: "Johnny Fedora met Alice Bluebonnet in the window of a department store".   
Этот вечер в радостной пестроте мешается с ночами давно прошедшими. Джонни вернулся домой.

« Джонни пришел с войны домой,  
ура! ура!   
мы встретим его со всей душой,  
ура! ура!  
Будут парни ура кричать,  
девчонки бросятся танцевать,  
всем нам весело опять  
ведь Джонни пришел с войны домой!

=When Johnny comes marching home again  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
We'll give him a hearty welcome then  
Hurrah! Hurrah!

The men will cheer and the boys will shout  
The ladies they will all turn out  
And we'll all feel gay  
When Johnny comes marching home.

Как мы пели в баре в Белфасте, в день его рождения.

Ну и конечно, как же без героя вечера, шляпы по имени Джонни? В честь нее – та самая песня сестер Эндрюс, песня из диснеевского мультика.

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkFbfRRquzA

Johnny Fedora met Alice Bluebonnet in the window of a department store.   
'Twas love at first sight, and they promised one night, they'd be sweethearts forever more.   
Johnny would serenade Alice, too-ra-lay, too-ra-lie, too-ra-loo.   
He sang of a beautiful palace, of a beautiful hatbox for two.   
But Johnny Fedora lost Alice Bluebonnet to a patron of the department store.   
Her beauty was sought by the girl she was bought by for $23.94.   
Johnny, oh Johnny, your Alice Bluebonnet will always be waiting for you.   
So don't give up hoping and don't give up dreaming, for true love will come smiling through.   
Johnny Fedora was lonely and stranded in the window of the department store,   
When low and behold, he was suddenly sold, and his heart became gay once more.   
Johnny sang out like a robin, too-ra-lay, too-ra-lie, too-ra-loo,   
To strangers he'd come up a-bobbin', I thought you were someone I knew.   
He looked for her uptown and crosstown and downtown, from the Brooklyn Bridge to the Jersey shore.   
When it all seemed in vain, Johnny heard the refrain, of the song Alice sang of yore.   
Johnny, oh Johnny, your Alice Bluebonnet will always be waiting for you.   
So don't give up hoping, and don't give up dreaming, for true love will come smiling through

15  
*  
Потом я оказываюсь на диване и обнаруживаю, что какой-то кусок из вечера выпал.  
Джонни высится надо мной в ярком свете лампы, сияющем у него над головой, как нимб.   
\- У тебя алкоголизм, - говорит он.  
\- Может быть, нет еще, - слабо возражаю я. – Я ведь на работу хожу… работаю.  
\- При третьей стадии алкоголизма, - цитирует на память доктор психологии, - для опьянения достаточно малой дозы спиртного. Сегодня ты выпил всего одну пинту пива, я считал. Ты думаешь, тебя всегда будут добрые дяди подбирать с пола и приводить домой? Всегда будут на твои шутки ласково улыбаться а не, скажем, бить тебе морду? Ты стареешь, Себастьян, ты опускаешься. Твое знаменитое обаяние скоро перестанет работать.  
Я сажусь прямее и пытаюсь расстегнуть на нем брюки. Пока обаяние еще работает.  
\- Не-е-ет! – шарахается Джонни. – Даже не думай!   
Джонни толкает меня в плечо, я откидываюсь на спинку дивана.  
\- Сиди где сидел, слышишь?  
Я сижу где сидел и постепенно засыпаю.   
Мне снится, как пружинит снег под ногами, как мы идем по ночным незнакомым улицам, Джонни терзает свой GPS, и мы никак не можем добраться до места, куда направляемся, а с чернильного неба осыпаются на нас чужие красные звезды.  
Вот так я бездарно провожу предпоследнюю свою ночь с Джонни – уже вдали от него.

*  
Я просыпаюсь оттого, что меня кто-то трясет. Это Джонни. В окно светит солнце.  
\- У тебя алкоголизм, Себастьян, - напоминает мне он. Как будто с утра об этом можно забыть.  
\- Ну, тогда мне, наверное, стоит сходить на собрание анонимных алкоголиков, - открываю я глаза. - А тебе стоит заварить мне крепкого чаю, Джонни, бог тебя за это наградит.   
\- Ты же атеист, - Джонни, склонив голову, смотрит на меня сверху вниз, но я не двигаюсь с места.   
\- Ему это не помешает.   
Джонни пропадает из вида и чем-то гремит в кухонном уголке.  
\- Собрания, анонимные алкоголики, все это полумеры, - заключает Макнайт, ставя на столик чашку. – Ты должен сообразить, чем займешь освободившееся от пьянства время.  
\- Ох, время, - кручинюсь я. – Ну во-первых, работа. Во-вторых, еще гастроли эти, Джонни! – вспоминаю я. – А еще я собирался пойти на латинские танцы. И кстати, почему бы мне не полечиться от алкоголизма акупунктурой, мы как раз собираемся делать материал о таких услугах. Имя свое оправдаю – а то в меня никогда еще не втыкали заточенного железа на деле, только метафорчески.  
Джонни, попивая свой чай, укоризненно качает головой.  
\- Кстати, как твой роман? – спрашивает он вдруг.  
Я пожимаю плечами.   
\- Смотря какой. С галеристом ты видел как, а с Мирой…  
Джонни шипит, прямо как Мира, и, не успеваю я разинуть рот на это неожиданное явление, объясняет:  
\- Роман, Себастьян! Который ты писал.   
\- Ах, этот роман, ну конечно! Он на флэшке. Ему с тех пор ничего не сделалось. По-моему.

*  
В редакции царит непонятное оживление. Как будто что-то произошло, но никто пока не смекнул, какие будут последствия. Джонни вмиг находит эпицентр волнения, шагает к компьютеру и по-хозяйски отодвигает Мари-Клер от монитора.  
\- Ну что, допрыгался?! – говорит он, оглядываясь на меня через плечо.  
Я приобнимаю обоих и заглядываю поверх их макушек.   
Все очень просто. Намедни в бар зашел некто с весьма популярным каналом на ютьюбе. Снял хорошей камерой то, что я вытворял, выложил к себе на страницу. Кто-то в комментах дал ссылку на аналогичные материальчики, которые мои сотрудники уже давно выкладывают, отснимая всякие интересные моменты жизни из редакции. Я им дал карт-бланш по рекламным мероприятиям в Интернете, они и старались все это время кто во что горазд, молодцы. Вот кросс-линки и жахнули. Я сегодня в ютьюбе на третьем месте после смешного котика и смешного коалы.  
В офис заглядывает Милена, секретарь высокого начальства.  
\- Мистер Мерфи, зайдите, пожалуйста, к мистеру Кларку.  
\- Это директор издательского дома, - поясняю я.  
\- Ну вот, Себастьян! Теперь тебя вызывают к директору.  
Джон Макнайт смотрит на меня, как отец на непутевое детище среднего школьного возраста, и идет провожать меня, чтобы оказать моральную поддержку. Она выражается в том, что он время от времени тормошит меня и напоминает:   
\- Соберись! Это серьезно!

Выходя от директора, я обнаруживаю, что Джонни послал мне хитрое сообщение о своем местонахождении с помощью Гугл-мапс. Простые смс недостаточно хороши для Джонни. Вообще-то он в ближнем Старбаксе, сидит у окна, ест брауни и роется в своем фейсбуке, как взрослый успешный человек  
\- Ну что? – спрашивает он меня неласково.  
\- Все отлично, Кларк сказал, что в «Маленьком городе» мне стало слишком тесно.  
\- То есть тебя уволили, Себастьян.  
\- Да никто меня не уволил, успокойся, Джонни. Просто поручили еще один проект, развлекательный.  
\- Значит, он не видел этого твоего выступления.  
\- Видел, Кларк всегда в курсе всего. Посещаемость сайта поднялась на двести процентов. Развлечься я люблю, и других развлечь умею. Уж этого, согласись, у меня не отнимешь.  
\- То есть на тебя наоборот повесили новую ответственность. А как насчет зарплаты?.. Между прочим, это первое, что надо было обсуждать. - Говоря, Джонни хмурится и рассеянно сжимает мою руку в своих. – Это американский шоу-бизнес. Из тебя выкачают все соки, а потом выплюнут, как жевательную резинку. И это я еще вежливо… Вообще-то как дырявый гондон. Пошли.   
Джонни маленьким торнадо вырывается из кафе. Я следую за ним, затем замечаю, что идет он не в ту сторону - не приближается к моей редакции, а удаляется от нее. Вообще-то, свалить с работы, не дожидаясь вечера, в данном случае очень неплохая мысль. Завтра наверстаю. Или послезавтра.  
Джонни крутит головой, оглядываясь по сторонам, затаскивает меня в переулок, толкает к стене и прижимается всем телом, дыша мне в шею. Я опускаю голову и утыкаюсь носом ему в макушку. Его спина горячо вздымается у меня под ладонями, я всем телом чувствую его дыхание. Мы обнимаемся, сплавляясь вместе под жарким солнцем, у горячей стены, в пустом (в Америке люди не любят ходить пешком) переулке.  
Джонни завтра утром улетает.

*  
«Всякое решение плодит новые проблемы» (Закон Мерфи 7)

Джонни спит и тихо дышит. Я смотрю на него. Но рассвет наступает неотвратимо.   
Поет будильник.  
\- Я тебя провожу.  
\- От тебя нет никакой пользы, - хмуро отвечает Джонни. – Ты меня даже на машине не подвезешь. Разве что в автобусе будешь за ручку держать. За три дня общения с тобой, Себастьян, я так и не выяснил, каким образом мы можем нетравматично завершить наши отношения. А я ведь собирался… Погоди-погоди! Машину-то я поведу! Меня-то никто прав не лишал!  
\- Это плохая идея, Джонни, - осаживаю я его. – Мне тогда либо придется в аэропорту искать какого-нибудь долбоеба, чтобы он отвез меня обратно за деньги, либо мне светит американский суд за езду без прав. Американский суд не самый гуманный, могут возникнуть сложности с видом на жительство. Но вероятнее всего, ты опять превысишь скорость, тебя поймают, и ни в какой Нью-Йорк ты просто не полетишь.   
\- А тебе-то о чем волноваться в таком случае? Ты ведь спишь и видишь, чтобы я не улетал никуда. Чтобы я так и застрял с тобой здесь, в этом седьмом кругу Дантова ада.   
\- В водовороте огненной реки, в седьмом кругу пылающего ада… - подхватываю я.   
Джонни раздраженно хлопает по одеялу, призывая меня к порядку.  
\- Ты только того и хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой! Признайся, Себастьян!  
Я спускаю ноги с кровати и молча смотрю вниз, опершись локтями о колени.   
Что бы я ни ответил, эта пытка вовеки не кончится.

В водовороте огненной реки,   
в седьмом кругу пылающего ада  
мы снова врозь – не дотянуть руки,  
так здешних лав разливы широки,  
так дико душ страдающее стадо.  
Мы снова врозь - то догорим, то вспыхнем,  
разделены – ничто нас не спасет,  
но все слежу за корчащимся вихрем:  
когда тебя вновь мимо пронесет?

*  
Моя карминовая красавица «Феррари» ждет на парковке.   
Джонни улетает на свой семинар.  
Джонни целеустремленно шагает прочь, в своей сине-белой гавайке, по серому коридору аэропорта. Он спотыкается и оглядывается. Смотрит, смотрит, потом машет рукой. Идет дальше и исчезает из виду.  
Я направляюсь к стоянке, напевая под нос песенку:  
Johnny, oh Johnny, your Alice Bluebonnet will always be waiting for you.   
So don't give up hoping, and don't give up dreaming, for true love will come smiling through.

У меня остается маленький город. Как Себастьян, так и предстоящий номер журнала.  
Но вообще-то Джонни тоже у меня остается. Улети я в Америку, уплыви на край света, никуда я не денусь от тебя, Джонни. Дышат, смеются, поют для тебя мои дни. Холмы и перелески, мосты и автострады, города и леса толпятся вкруг меня. Моя жизнь раскинулась перед тобой, Джонни, всей пестротой персидской шали, брошенной на пыльную дорогу тебе под ноги. Вот и решай, нужна она такая или нет.  
«Слышавшие Себастьяна увидели семь ангелов и Юношу, который благословил Себастьяна и сказал: «Ты всегда будешь со Мною». («Золотая легенда: жития святых», Иаков Ворагинский)


End file.
